Have A Little Faith
by thebestkindofcharity
Summary: Faith Lauren has just been marked. It was the absolute last thing she ever wanted to happen to her. As a new "purple" fledgling she is faced with some odd abilities and an ultimate challenge that she never asked for. Setting is a few weeks after Hunted
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night series…blah blah blah….. they are written by two brilliant authors…..blah blah blah…..PC and Kristin Cast. This is just a spin-off with new added characters and the original ones that I definitely do not own any rights to. **_

I looked down at the paper that was just tossed on my desk. Great. Just Fabulous. I crammed it in my backpack before anyone around me could see. The letter F in big loopy red ink. This Spanish class was kicking my ass. I was a senior in high school, and I was stuck in a class with a majority of sophomores. In fact if I did not pass this class I wouldn't be allowed to graduate. No pressure or anything. Groaning I rush out of the classroom. Thank you last period of the day way to really put a damper on things.

"Faith, wait up!" I slow my pace, but refuse to turn around.

"You couldn't have done that bad." Her voice says extremely closer to my ear. I stop and face her. My best friend.

"Nichole, I got an F okay? Again. Yes even after studying together." I add noticing the look she was giving me.

She was my favorite person in the whole world, aside from my mom of course. Nichole was a petite little blonde who had an attitude and the looks to go with it. Her hair was cropped into a bob with short bangs. She sighed.

"Man, I am sorry hun. I know this is putting a gray cloud over your senior year." "Tell me about it." I grunt.

The hall was crowded with students, and then I noticed the one non-student. The one non-human for that matter. He was leaning nonchalantly against the lockers obviously looking for someone. The students were giving him a huge berth.

"So another kid is getting marked. Sucks for them." Nichole says chuckling. I knew she was kidding of course. She thought it would have been so cool to have gotten marked.

I couldn't imagine getting marked. I loved my family. And had no reason to want to leave them. I had been fraught with joy when my 16 and 17th birthdays had passed. Those were the year's kids usually got marked, and as long as I made it past those two I'd be home free. Even if I did still have to deal with passing Spanish.

The tracker was gorgeous, as are all vampires. His blonde hair seemed to accent the filled in crescent moon on his forehead. As I got closer I noticed the intricate detailed barbed wire looking tattoos that took up half of his face. Intense. Nichole and I walk past him. I chose to pay more attention to where I was walking, where as Nichole was staring at the vampire.

"Faith Lauren."

I turn around at the sound of my name. And to my horror I see the Trackers finger pointing at me. "Oh my God!" Nichole shouts. A second later I fall to the ground in pain, clutching my forehead.

Nichole leaned down and helped me up. "Are you okay?" she asks worriedly. I raise my head looking at her. She gasps. "No way." She says.

I look around the hallway. Everyone was staring. The Tracker was gone. Nichole grabs me by the arm and rushes me to the nearest bathroom. "Out!" she shouts at a lingering freshman that was putting on some lip-gloss. Looking petrified as soon as she sees me, she dashes out of the bathroom. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help looking at my reflection in the mirror. There I was, or at least it looked like me. My black hair looked almost purple now, maybe it was because I was looking so pale. Of course I only noticed this after I saw the dark outline of a crescent moon smack dab in the middle of my forehead. I couldn't help but let out a sob. The tears began falling before I could stop them.

"Faith, sweetie, it will be okay." Nichole says pulling me into a tight embrace.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I was too busy thinking about my mom, my brother, my friends, and well my life. I had to back away from her, as I leaned over into a coughing fit.

"Oh no." she says, her eyes wide. "What now?" I ask noticing her worried expression. "You're already coughing. I heard that is the first sign that your body is rejecting the change. You need to get to a House of Night." Nichole says grabbing my hand. I shake her hand off.

"I am not going to that place." I say vehemently.

"Well, how about you let your mother decide okay?" Nichole says again, this time taking a hold of my hand and not letting me go.

I had driven to school that morning, but Nichole was dragging me to her car. Probably best, considering I was in no state to drive. I began feeling increasingly dizzier with every step I took. I barely even noticed all the wide eyes following us. Barely. After pushing me in the passenger seat she slammed the door. "Put your seat belt on!" Nichole says firmly, the sound of her own clicking into place. I do as she says as she speeds off. We reach my mothers work in record time. She was the manager of a theater company, and this week was the opening of a huge musical called Urinetown. I am serious, Urinetown. My mom was semi-crazy but I loved her. At this thought the tears began to fall again.

"Why me?" I ask as she slammed on her breaks fitting into the tightest space ever. "Not the time to discuss the pure impossibility of it all," Nichole says helping me out of her car. I could walk, but barely.

For whatever reason my body was shutting down. Oh wait, the reason was I wasn't supposed to be marked. Someone had gotten it wrong. My body didn't want to change any more then my mind did. I chuckle sadly as Nichole pushes open the doors. I'm dying within the first hours of being marked. The irony was not lost on me. And then I hear my mother's voice.

"Holy crap, Faith!" My mother was over to me in a second. She gasped as soon as she saw my forehead.

"I am so sorry mom. I don't know why they picked me. I didn't want this. I thought I was clear for good." I ramble trying to keep my head up.

"Shh." Both Nichole and my mom say together.

"Ms. Lauren, we have to get her to a House of Night Pronto." I interrupt trying to tell them I didn't want to go but was shushed again. "If she doesn't she will die. And by the looks of it very very quickly." Nichole finished sounding incredibly scared.

"The nearest one is in Oklahoma. How fast can your car go?" my mom asks. She owns a little 1990's Honda. It gets her from one place to another; that is about it.

"I've reached 120 before." Nichole replies hastily.

"I would have been happy for 90. But can we borrow it?"

Oh yeah, Nichole's family is filthy rich. Something about realty somewhere out west. So she has a 2005 M3 Convertible. And Nichole just lied to my mom… we've made that puppy reach 150 mph. I was the one driving.

"Do you know how to drive a stick?" Nichole asks.

"She is the one who taught me." I manage to mutter.

"Oh. Then let's get going!" Nichole says helping me back outside.

"Rickie! I am driving my daughter to Broken Arrow, Oklahoma. Break a leg with the show tonight!" I hear my mother shout running out after us.

"What!?" Rickie screeches. Even in my current state I couldn't help feel sorry for him, he was new after all. Nichole helped me lie down in the back and climbed in the passenger seat. I have another coughing fit as my mom slams the door.

"It takes about four hours to get there from here. But if this car is as fast as you say it is, we will make it in two." My mom says shifting the clutch into first gear and gunning it out of the parking lot.

I continued to have coughing fits, but about an hour into the ride I start to feel better. No one had said a thing the entire way, and I was getting sick of it.

"Guys I am fine. Look I can sit up and everything." I say trying to lighten the mood. Neither of them even smiles. "So what is going to happen? We drive to the house of night they fix me and I get to go home?" I ask leaning forward to see how fast the car was going. 110. Yowza.

"I really wished you would have paid attention when I talked about this last year… all year." Nichole says sadly.

"I did. A little. Okay maybe very little," I add as she gives me a scoffing look.

"Bunny you're going to have to stay there, at the House of Night. It is the only way you won't…" but my mom doesn't finish as she lets out a soft sob.

"Die." Nichole finishes for her.

I gulp. How could this happen? A surge of anger goes through me. I did not want this. I never asked for this. As soon as I thought that a pain so overwhelming entered my body. It started at my forehead but spread to my other limbs. I couldn't help but screech in pain.

"What's wrong?" Nichole and my mom shout in unison.

"I. don't. know." I manage to get out through the screams. I cough harshly on my hand. I look down and see blood covering my fingers.

"Oh My God. She is dying. Hurry Ms. Lauren!" Nichole shouts unbuckling her seatbelt and leaning over the back chair to help me.

Only she couldn't help me. The pain was eating away at my skin. Every follicle of hair hurt, every movement stung. The more I coughed the less coherent I became. Overwhelmed by the pain I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit up suddenly. I was definitely not in the back seat of a car. In fact I looked like I was in a cave. A very bright cave full of floating colors. Oh God. I am dead.

"Faith Lauren." a beautiful voice says.

I turn my head to the sound. There stood the loveliest lady I had ever seen. She stood with grace and poise, and looked like she walked out of a Grecian play.

"Yes?" I reply, answering to my name.

"Welcome. I am Nyx." She says walking towards me, holding out her hand. I take it and stand up.

"So I am dead then." I say pretty calmly. She chuckles lightly.

"No you are not dead my dear Faith. Far from it." She walks over to a rock and sits down. I follow her lead.

"So what am I doing here then? And no offense but who are you? Seriously." I say trying to be polite as possible.

"You are here because you are special. And I am the Goddess Nyx, Night personified. I am the vampire's Goddess." Her tone was kind and gentle.

"Holy shit!" I let out, kind of falling back away from her. Oh great, now I just cussed in front of a Goddess, smooth Faith.

"Do no worry dear Faith. I understand your turmoil and hesitation of all that has happened."

Of course then it hit me, what had just happened. I was marked. And then on my way to a house of night so I wouldn't die, I am attacked by some horrible pain and am now here.

"Wait, was I marked because of you?" I ask trying to keep my voice level.

"Yes my dear Faith."

Keeping my temper became a low priority as I began to shout at her.

"Why? Why me? I was perfectly content with my life. Perfectly happy. Is it common for you to tear people away from their perfectly good lives??"

"No Faith it is not. And I am very very sorry I had to choose you. This was not supposed to happen. You were indeed supposed to be left alone, as a human. However fate it seems has a sense of humor." Nyx explains very calmly, not even a little bit shaken by my shouting fit.

"What do you mean?"

She takes a deep breath and answers, "In the last month, powers, beyond even my control, have been brewing. Things have gotten wildly out of hand, and there is no one to keep things in check. You my dear, are the solution. Or at least part of it."

I look at her strangely.

"But you are taking me away from everything I hold dear. Everyone I love. How can I possibly be the solution to something I do not know and possibly do not even care about." I rebuttal, without even raising my voice. I was proud of myself for a whole second too.

"Your friends and family care a lot about you dear Faith. You are only being taken from the place you once resided. You are bringing your love and your loyalty to my children. No one else will have the effect you have. You were born to create change. Even as a human you were destined for great things. Now you have a new path."

I found myself drawing closer to her. She calmed me down, and I couldn't help but trust every word she said. Somehow I knew she was right.

"I just hope I don't fail miserably." I admit.

The space between Nyx and I was filled with a brightly colored purple hue.

"You believe." Nyx says smiling happily. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I guess I do."

"Before you go back, I must explain one more thing. A unique fledgling and my high priestess in training, Zoey Redbird, is also in contact with me, and has a mission of her own. Your lives are very different, but you are also very connected. I will be by your side every step of the way, no matter how difficult it may get. Never hesitate to talk to me."

I nod slowly. She continues.

"I may already have a pair of eyes and ears roaming around the world up there, but you are apart of my soul as well. May you have the courage to choose what is good instead of evil and the wisdom to know the difference."

And then very gently she leans down and kisses my forehead.

***

"So can you explain anything to me?" my mom's voice asks calmly.

Of course she was using the forced calm voice that she always used with telemarketers, or cast members who repeatedly annoyed her. She said I used it too, when I talk about my Spanish teacher.

"Only that she seems to be safe and healthy right now. Her vitals are good, and her fever has gone down." This was a voice I had never heard before. She sounded nice enough.

"But what about her mark? That makes no sense. I have never heard of anything like it! And the color!"

Now that was Nichole. Only she would be talking to an adult like that. Wait, my mark? Once again everything hit me in a wave. Being marked, being rushed to a House of Night, the pain, and finally the dream. Or was it a dream? I open my eyes and sit up slowly.

"Oh thank God!" my mom shouts coming forth and hugging me tightly.

"Can't. Breathe." She laughs and let's me go.

"Sorry bunny." She says standing back up. Nichole comes running at me next and tackles me to the bed.

"Glad I didn't almost die or anything." I say jokingly.

"Not funny." She says hitting me as she gives me back my space. It was then that I noticed the beautiful woman standing now not too far off. She has thick golden hair that spiraled down past her shoulders. Her dark blue mark seemed to sparkle. The intricate tattoos were larger then I had seen before, and they looked more like tree leaves then anything.

"Welcome to the House of Night Faith Lauren. I am Topaz, the temporary High Priestess." She says kindly, bowing slightly.

"Thank you." I bow slightly myself, not knowing any of the proper customs here.

"So what were you talking about Nichole?" I ask looking back and forth between all three of them.

"See for yourself." Topaz says handing me a mirror.

All of their faces held curiosity. Maybe something went wrong with my mark? Maybe Nyx was just kidding. I lift up the mirror and gasp. There in the middle of my forehead was a completely filled in crescent moon. And it was definitely purple. I looked over at Topaz. Her mark was definitely blue.

"Any ideas?" Topaz asks as I hand her back the mirror.

"Hah you're kidding right? I am probably the least likely to have any ideas about anything at this point."

They all laugh.

"Well I can show you to your room if you would like? It is the time when the fledglings usually start getting up." Topaz says cheerily.

I frown. That means I would be saying goodbye to Nichole and my mom. And I do not know how I was ready for that.

"We will not be that far away." My mom says sitting down on the bed with me. I knew she could read the hesitation in my body.

"Especially not that far with the way your mom drives." Nichole adds laughing. I joined her.

"Promise you'll visit often? That is allowed right?" I ask looking back at Topaz. She nods, smiling warmly.

With a sigh I give Nichole a huge hug. And then my mom.

"I love you Mom. Thanks for loving me through this."

"I am so proud of you bunny. You can do this. I'll bring your all your stuff as soon as I can." She gives me one last squeeze and lets me go.

"Show me the way." I say standing up.

I wanted to leave before I changed my mind. I followed Topaz out and waved goodbye to my best friend and mom.

"So, Nichole was telling me you do not know much about House of Night." Topaz says, sounding intrigued as I follow her down the rather well lit hallways. I couldn't help but laugh.

"She was being nice. I know next to nothing. Well besides that Nyx is the Goddess of the vampires."

I see her eyebrows rise. Oh great I already said too much. I really am going to have to learn to keep my mouth shut. She goes on, not commenting on my knowledge of Nyx. She explained the four different grade type levels, and the different rules, including the fact that I cannot be away from a full on vampire for too long otherwise my body will begin to reject the change (again). Good to know. Don't want to almost die more then once.

"And just to let you know, if you didn't already realize it, the color of your mark is unique. I have never seen a purple mark before. And in addition to that it is filled in. I have only heard of one other fledgling with a case like yours, and she is our high priestess in training, Zoey Redbird."

My eyes widen at this information. Apparently I was going to meet Zoey a lot quicker then I thought, because she was here in Oklahoma. At the exact same House of Night I am at. I wonder why that happened? I think, picturing Nyx chuckling softly, watching from wherever she is. Topaz suddenly stopped in front of a door.

"Before I introduce you to Aphrodite, you will need to pick a name," Topaz says.

Of course at the mention of someone actually being named Aphrodite made me want to laugh. Very hard. I tried to keep it in as I looked up at Topaz in confusion.

"What do you mean a name? I already have a name."

"Here at the House of Night we like to think of it as a new beginning, with a new slate. And we allow each student to choose his or her name in order to better begin this new journey." She explains.

"And my roommate chose Aphrodite?" I ask, a very large smirk beginning to form on my face.

"Yes."

I would have liked to pause the world for just one second and take a good five to ten minutes to just laugh. Who names themselves after the Greek Goddess of love and beauty? Maybe I can name myself Hera or Artemis. We could be goddess name twins. The very thought had me doubling over in laughter.

"Ahem."

I look up and see Topaz looking down at me kind of disapprovingly. I give her an apologetic look. I guess we weren't supposed to laugh at other student's names.

"I'll just stick with Faith Lauren." I say, calming myself down. That is who I am, and I wasn't about to change it for anything.

"Very well Faith. Now here is your room." She says opening the door.

I walk into a luxurious room. It was huge to say the least. Probably half the size of my house back home. Were all the rooms this big? As if reading my mind Topaz begins to explain.

"Aphrodite has been without a roommate for quite sometime, and because of special circumstances she is now in need of one. Her family is wealthy. I will let her know you are here. And by the way, your mentor will be me, at least for the time being. I have the affinity for knowing the truth. If anyone lies, I know. It comes in handy sometimes. I am here to help you at any time."

I just kind of gawk at her. I mean what was I supposed to do. I was trying to take in all this information she continues to shovel at me, and then she just throws some unique power she has into the mix. Vampires are weird.

"Have a blessed day Faith Lauren, and I will see you at dinner." She says bowing slightly and leaving with a smile.

"Wait!" I call out, but she must have sped off.

Dinner? I gulp. Oh Goddess please tell me we don't just chow down on some human we found lurking about near by. Maybe as a fledgling we didn't have to drink blood. And maybe I will wake up and this will all be a glorious nightmare. I had no idea what to expect. Being ignorant about the whole vampire race was what I did as a human, and now it has me screwed as a fledgling.

I sat on the empty bed. I didn't have any of my stuff here. I wondered how long it would take for my Mom to bring down my stuff. Maybe Aphrodite, okay even thinking her name made me chuckle. How was I supposed to ask to borrow some clothes if I couldn't even think her name without wanting to laugh. Suddenly the door burst open.

A high-pitched giggle enters the room. Along with it was a pretty blonde girl and a hunk of a guy. She had her legs wrapped around him, as he carried her into the room. He made it look effortless. They were too into the making out session to even notice me, the extremely freaked out spectator. I had no intention of watching any sexual acts on my first day here. And at the moment I saw her hands travel down his pants was when I made my presence known.

"Woah! What the hell? Hello!!!!!! Someone is definitely standing right here. Barely ten feet away from you!"

My voice seemed to startle them. The guy was off of her in an instant; standing straighter then I thought was ever possible. He looked at me curiously. I looked at the girl still kind of frumpled on the bed. She looked furious.

"Who the fuck are you?" she shouts.

"Please tell me you're Aphrodite, because that would just make my day."

The sarcasm in my voice was obvious. Maybe it was just a human thing, but I remember that cussing at people before you even are introduced isn't the most polite thing to do. It would be just my luck that Aphrodite would be rude.

"Of course I am Aphrodite. Now I repeat, who the fuck are you?" she shouts again, trying to straighten her shirt and skirt.

"I am Faith Lauren. Apparently you didn't get the invoice. I am your new roommate." I say calmly.

Now that they weren't about to do it on her bed I had no reason to freak out. Being cussed at wasn't the biggest thing in the world. And maybe if I try a different approach she'll seem like less of a, well, bitch.

"Listen Faith." She begins, spitting out my name, "Obviously there is some sort of mistake. I do not room with new fledglings, especially ones that look like you. Nor do I tolerate anyone interrupting me in the midst of something I am doing. I am going to fix this problem."

I did not like her tone. Like somehow I had asked to infringe on her space, and her life. Like I had even asked to be within 50 yards of her. And excuse her but what was wrong with what I looked like? She was just being mean. So I replied, vehemently.

"Honestly, be my guest. I wish to God there was a mistake. Because the last thing I asked for was being roomed with a fucking bitch, who obviously has control issues. In fact the last thing I asked for was to even be here. So excuse me while I sit here, on MY bed, and do not give a flying fucking squirrel about what you want or think."

Her face seemed to get a shade darker. She stood up and walked towards me, anger in her every step. So she was a little upset. But it was not my fault I was assigned to room with her, nor was it my fault I interrupted them. I had no intentions of making enemies on my first day, but it would seem my intentions meant nothing.

"I eat fledglings like you for breakfast." She says venomously, stopping maybe two feet in front of me.

I stood up. Looking her straight in the eye. Of course, then I noticed she did not have a mark on her forehead. My anger grew to confusion. She was human? At the exact moment she seemed to glance at my mark too, because her face changed completely. She wasn't confused though. In fact she just looked extremely annoyed.

"This is just great. First Zoey, now you. Honestly Nyx? You have got to be kidding me." Aphrodite mutters.

That was when the guy seemed to find interest in what we were saying and came over to us. His eyes grew wide when he looked at me. Staring at me like I was a freaking zoo animal. Great. This is all going to be just fabulous.


	3. Chapter 3

"So.. you going to tell us why you have a filled in mark?" Aphrodite interjects, shooing the guy away with her hand.

"I don't know. I didn't even know it was weird until recently. And I was told that the Zoey girl had the same problem and she's okay. I thought the color was the strangest part." I mumble the last bit, not meaning to really say it out loud.

"The color?" Aphrodite asks squinting at my mark again. She then looked up at the guy, who was still kind of staring, standing behind her. Then she looked back at me, and this time she did look taken aback. She was speechless, at last. I took advantage of the situation.

"By the way, since my roommate didn't introduce us, I am Faith." I say stepping around her and holding my hand out to the guy.

"Nice to meet you Faith. I am Darius, a son of Erebus." He says, in a deep voice, taking my hand.

"That's cool." I say having no idea what he was talking about. And not really knowing if it was cool or not. I had to keep myself from asking what he was a son of exactly, because I knew without a doubt Aphrodite would start yammering and insulting me again. Against my better judgment I turned back and faced her.

"So is there any chance you can show me around a little? Or am I completely crazy for even thinking such a thing?"

I had a feeling I was going to be stuck with her, whether she complained to Topaz or not, and I sincerely hoped she would lay off the bitchy attitude, at least a little bit. So I kept my fingers crossed as I waited for her reply. She sighed, loudly.

"Fine. I guess you should meet the other freaks." She says, almost sounding nice. Well as nice as you can sound when you're insulting someone. "We will finish later Darius, when my roommate is no where near _our_ room."

She began to walk out the door, and I didn't need her to tell me she wanted me to follow her. At least she was easy to read. Darius just chuckled following us both out and shutting the door behind him.

"So you're human?" I ask.

"And you must be fucking Sherlock Holmes." She replies.

I groan. Obviously I wasn't going to get anything explained to me any time soon. I wonder if she treats everyone like crap. I then noticed the wide path people were giving her. I realized then that she probably does. You don't get glared at like this if you are Miss Sunshine.

"Stop slacking, we have to get to the dining hall before they all leave."

I pick up my pace, and just remind myself to take a slower walk through the place when I was alone.

"I cannot wait to see their reaction's. It almost makes me giddy." Aphrodite admits turning down a long corridor filled with even more people. The students start to notice that I am new, because the glares that were once aimed at Aphrodite were now curious stares at me.

Once again, glad I can now empathize with a zoo animal.

We seem to reach the dining hall. It was loud and filled with twice the amount of students I had seen so far. Aphrodite was making a beeline for the round table in the middle of the room. Filled with seven people. I took a quick analysis of them. They all looked like fledglings, but two of them were different. They had their backs to me, one was a blonde girl with shorter curly hair and the other a boy with dark brown messy hair, but I can't explain it; I could feel their difference. What it was, I had no idea.

Okay yes, maybe I am going crazy. I will not deny that it is completely plausible. But I had no time to fret over my sanity, because I was getting closer and closer to the table of people I was soon to meet.

"Aphrodite!" called the girl with dark brown hair. Of course the only thing I noticed after that was all of the tattoos that covered her forehead and traveled down her neck. She must be Zoey. She was extremely pretty with dark features that stood out amongst the rest. The two girls that were sitting right next to Zoey grimaced in unison as they watch us approach. One was a petite looking blonde girl, and the other a pretty black girl. Across from them were two boys. One was tall; one was short. And they were both definitely gay, and probably together. I was still ten feet from them and my gay-dar was off the charts. Sad day, the tall one was extremely cute. All of them had normal crescent moon marks. And then the other two turned around.

I can't really explain what happened next. The feeling I got as I looked into the girls eyes cannot be explained. It was not a bad feeling par say, but one that I certainly had never had before. I guess the only word close enough would be control, maybe power? Yeah, I know I am making no sense. I don't need any more reminders that my life is making less and less sense by the minute. Once the feeling passed, I noticed why she was different. She wasn't a fledgling; she was a vampire. And her tattoos were red. My heart leaped, maybe having a purple mark wasn't as uncommon as everyone was making it sound.

She was pretty, and her smile reached her eyes. I smiled at her, and then looked at the guy. He had the red marks too, and was a full vampire just as much as she was. That weird feeling hit me again, but this time it was a little bit different. And it freaked me out way more then the other feeling. It was a need. I felt like I needed this red tattooed vampire, and I didn't even know his name!

"So glad you could join us for breakfast." The black girl says mockingly, as we finally reach the table.

"Yes, it wouldn't be complete if we didn't get our healthy dose of Hoe-bag." The petite blonde adds. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Aphrodite gave me a glare. I didn't care; I was just trying to keep my eyes off of the red vampires.

"Don't flatter yourselves, I am not staying. I just came down to show you my new roommate." Aphrodite says pushing me forward.

Don't ask me how, maybe it is because my luck just keeps getting better, but I trip. And instead of bashing my head on the table, or twisting my ankle and writhing in pain on the floor, I fall right into the guys lap. Yes, you guessed it, the red vampire guy.

"I am so sorry." I manage to get out, trying to get the hell off of him. He helps me up, and when his hand touches my arm the need feeling I described earlier shot through my body. I jump away from him as fast as I could. I probably looked like a retarded rabbit.

"Don't worry about it. You okay?" He says smirking slightly. Of course the rest of the table had burst into uncontrolled giggles. Not the mean kind, just the "you just embarrassed the crap out of yourself" kind.

I just nod.

"It is nice to meet you, Aphrodite's new roommate." The cute gay guy says smiling up at me warmly.

"My name is Faith." I say.

"Nice to meet you Faith. I like that name." The other gay guy says politely. He was adorable.

"Well this is Zoey" the brunette that looked gorgeous with her dark blue tattoos, "Shaunee," the pretty black girl, "Erin," petite blonde girl, "Jack," adorable boy, "I am Damien," cute gay guy talking, "Stevie Ray," red girl vampire, "and last but not least Stark," who was definitely the hot red boy vampire.

"Nice to meet you all." I say as happily as could be. No one had even noticed my filled in purple mark, and I couldn't have been more overjoyed. And now I knew _his_ name. Wait, no, stop being creepy, I tell myself.

Besides embarrassing myself, and the weird feelings I kept getting, things were running smoothly. And then Aphrodite interrupted.

"Hello? You all are absolutely blind, either that or getting way too used to the weird shit that keeps happening around here. Look!"

Aphrodite points directly at my mark. This time they gasp. Well Jack did.

"Woah! It's filled in like Zoey's was!" Erin exclaims excitedly.

I look over at Zoey. She didn't look angry, but well, confused. I couldn't imagine what was running through her brain. I wish Nyx had given her at least a little heads up. Would have helped both of us.

Questions came pouring out of almost every mouth. I didn't understand any of them. And then I heard Stark speak again.

"You're mark is purple."

Somehow everyone else heard too, because they all got quiet again.

"What does that mean?" Stevie Ray asks, in a southern twang.

I look at her, she sounded like she almost pitied me. Ignoring that stupid control feeling that was creeping up again, I frown.

"I don't know. But it must be okay. I mean you two have red marks. Purple isn't that far off from red." I say, hopeful that they'll all agree, and we can just start becoming friends already. But instead my words seem to bring them all to a dead silence. Both Stark and Stevie Ray looked pained. And the others were definitely remembering something bad that had happened in the past.

"We were not originally marked in red." Stevie Ray says, calmly.

I didn't understand. I felt like I should apologize, but I had no idea why. So I said what I was thinking, as profound as it was.

"I am confused."

"Of course you are, it's your first day and you're being overwhelmed. Guys give the poor girl a break. It's obvious Nyx is up to something, and I am not that surprised with everything that has happened." Zoey says standing up. It was the first direct thing she had said to me. And I knew right then Nyx was right in choosing her as her High priestess. I didn't even know what High Priestess duties entail, but I knew she would be good for it.

"Seeing as I was in your exact boat not even two months ago you're sticking with me." She continues addressing me again. I smile and nod. God I hated being shy. Put me in a new group of people, and bam.. quiet geek. I thought I was getting over it, but without Nichole apparently I was back to square one.

"This is going to be interesting." Aphrodite says, speaking for the first time since she ousted my mark and me. I shoot her a glare. At least I didn't have to be shy with her.

"Come on, I'll show you around. With Aphrodite as your roommate I bet you are even more confused then you let on." Zoey says, whispering the last part to me.

"You're good." I say, laughing.

"I will catch up with you all later, stay out of trouble." Zoey states, giving both Stevie Ray and Stark a look.

"Nice meeting you all." I add, as Zoey grabs my hand and pulls me away from the smiling faces, and weird unexplainable feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

Once we're out in the hallway Zoey slows down.

"Do you really believe what you said in there?" I ask breaking the awkward silence that descended the moment we were alone walking in the hallway.

"I guess," she says leading me outside. "I do not know if you're to be trusted though. Just throwing that out there."

I stop following her. We were standing outside in a courtyard. It was night time and beautiful. I didn't even know what time it was. But her admitting to not trusting me suddenly upset me. Nyx did not mention anything about having to prove my trustworthiness to anyone. It wasn't like I had signed up for this gig. She noticed I stopped, and turned around.

"I just want you to know Zoey, that I did not ask to be whatever I am. Nyx told me you'd be the one closest to me. The one I could relate to the most. I do not know what you have been through, and why Nyx needed me here anyways, but I do hope that you are not letting it cloud your judgment." I say calmly, and hopefully.

She looks at me blankly, like I had somehow surprised her. And in all of a sudden her demeanor changed.

"Nyx really did bring you here then? Are you supposed to help me somehow? Are you a high priestess in training too? Do you know what your purple mark means? Do you have any idea what has been happening here? Do you know how you're going to help us? Is there another threat besides Kalona and Neferet?"

"Who girl, slow down." I interrupt her, taking a step closer to her. She looked close to a hysterical breakdown. My god what has she been through?

"First of all, I know is what Nyx told me, and that is that I am supposed to help with some problems that have been growing stronger lately. She obviously didn't specify; that would have been way too easy. Secondly I have no idea who Kalona and Neferet are, and would like to add that I am very glad you chose a normal name and not something like Aphrodite or Neferet. Those are just weird. Thirdly, I am clueless to this whole vampire thing. I didn't even know a purple mark was not normal in the first place. I don't know what we eat, and if it is blood I might puke, and above all I never ever ever wanted to be a vampire." I finish taking a seat at the stone table near by. Zoey followed me, and sits down next to me.

"We don't drink blood for food Faith, don't worry," she says chuckling lightly, "In fact most fledglings do not even like the taste of blood until their third or fourth year here. Of course I say most because I am the exception, and you probably will be too, if we are as alike as you think we are."

My grossed out expression just made her laugh all the more. She then segued into a story about how Aphrodite, back before she was nice (which of course I interrupted and double checked we were talking about the same Aphrodite, causing her to laugh and nod), had made her drink some wine mixed with blood in hopes of embarrassing her but it in fact just made her want more. That is karma for you, I thought once she finished.

"I promise it isn't as bad as you think. In fact it is the very opposite of bad." Zoey says smiling warmly. I try to keep the shudder that crept through my body to a minimum.

"And as for Neferet and Kalona, well that's a whole long story, and actually explains why Stevie Ray and Stark are Red vampires." She adds. My eyes widen. I remembered the pain in all of their faces back when it had been brought up before. I was about to ask why I felt those weird feelings around them when a sudden warning went off in my head. I looked into Zoey's pretty eyes, knowing that my blue ones were so much different then her own, not understanding why I shouldn't tell her what I had felt. But again the warning went off, and I knew I couldn't tell her, not yet at least.

"So do you trust me enough to tell me the story?" I ask curiously.

"Well, maybe. But how about before I dive into that whole thing we just get to know each other a little bit?" she asks still smiling. I agree, but before either of us could say anything Zoey's name is called.

"Zoey, I need to talk to you." A rather deep voice came out of the shadows. Without thinking I jump up in front of Zoey, as if to protect her from the unseen voice. "Faith are you okay?" she asks slowly standing up and putting a hand on my shoulder. As if coming out of a trance I step back slightly. What the hell had just happened? The sound of his voice again caused me to be an alert, but I didn't jump in front of her again. Out of the shadows came a tall handsome Vampire. His tattoos sounded his eyes like a mask.

"Erik, class is going to start soon, what is going on?" Zoey asks, obviously not threatened by him. In fact she sounded extremely happy to see him.

"I had heard a new fledgling had a filled in mark, and that it was purple. I knew you attract trouble so I had to find you, and check to see if you're okay." He says stepping close, hugging her tightly. Completely ignoring me.

"She is just fine, thank you very much." I say giving him a slight glare.

He steps back from her and realizes I am the "trouble" he was referring to. He looked utterly surprised. And then his face darkened slightly, as if an understanding washed over him.

"This is Faith Lauren. And she seems just fine, in fact she's probably more freaked out by us then we are of her at this moment." Zoey say's kind of embarrassed.

"It is nice to meet you Faith Lauren, I am Erik Night." He says holding out his hand. His voice may have been pleasant but he was acting. He didn't trust me any more then I wanted to be here. I rolled my eyes. I had no intentions of being fake. I could have easily, being raised in a theater my whole life, but he was doing enough acting for the both of us.

"It's so great to meet you too." I say in probably the most bored tone I could muster up. I took his hand, gave it one shake and let it go.

"I will see you in class Erik, I am going to show Faith around some more." Zoey interjects trying to ease up some of the tension.

"Okay Z." he relents, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss. He gives me a nod and then turns and walks away.

"He was nice." I say, hoping she'd pick up on the sarcasm. She did.

"I am sorry. Lately he has been acting a little odd. He probably thought you were going to be a boy. And then when he found out you were a girl, well I am sorry." Zoey says starting to lead me back into the building.

"So when he said trouble he really meant boy trouble? I am guessing he is the jealous type?" I ask keeping in step with her.

"He kind of has reason for it. I just don't know why he didn't relax once he realized you were a girl. Anyway, let's go to Topaz and get your schedule."

I stare at the manila parchment in my hand. I was enrolled in vampire sociology, fencing, drama, literature, and equestrian studies. Apparently everything Zoey was enrolled in. I really hope we don't end up getting on each other's ever lasting nerve, because we were going to be spending a lot of time together.

"Well drama is first. Do you know anything about acting?" she asks, but before I could reply she opens the classroom door and we are suddenly barked at.

"Zoey, Faith, you are late, take your seats."

There at the front of the classroom was Erik. Or I guess Professor Night. What the hell?? Zoey was dating a professor? Was she out of her effing mind?  
"You're dating professor?" I whisper, astounded, sitting down.

"He wasn't a professor when I first started dating him, he wasn't even a full vampire until recently." She whispers back, defending herself. I just find myself looking back and forth between the two of them. Holy shit. And there he was, glaring at me again. This was going to be just great. Maybe he thought I was a lesbian and wanted his girlfriend. Because beyond that I had no idea what I did to piss this guy off so much.

"Shakespeare. I know you have all heard of him. But what do you really know?" he begins.

I sit there for the next hour listening him to talk about Shakespeare. My hero. I was about to nod off, when he began a monologue from the Twelfth Night. One of my favorite comedies. The moment he began acting I was captivated. He became a different person, and my mom would have been so proud. I mean I was proud. Too bad the moment he was finished he was back to glaring at me. I applauded with the rest of the class, pretending he didn't bother me. Zoey just sat there, like a proud parent. I wanted to smack her over the head. This guy had some issues.

"Now next class we will have six people act out three different scenes. Any volunteers?" he asks. No one raises their hands, and I would have but I felt entirely fearful of a snide remark or too.

"Come on guys, this is just for practice." He says, trying to encourage us.

Zoey raises her hand, which then causes three guys to raise their own. It made you laugh. Okay so maybe Erik/ Professor Night did have a reasonable reason for being jealous.

"So we need two more people." He says.

Another guy raises his hand, but just looks bored, as if he could careless about doing anything. He was cute and had spiky blonde hair. His eyes suddenly find mine, and he gives me a smirk before turning back to the front, looking bored.

"Thanks Taylor, one more person?" Erik asks hopeful.

I raise my hand. Slowly, and deliberately. He pretends not to see it.

"Anyone?" he asks.

Zoey glares at him while I keep my hand raised.

"Professor, that new girl is raising her hand." That Taylor guy says. I could tell Erik was fighting the grimace that was trying to cover his face.

"Ahh, I didn't see you. Faith, good. We have our six volunteers. If you would all stay after class so I can give you your scenes that would be great." He says, even though he had looked directly at my raised hand and me three times "searching" for his final volunteer.

Zoey gives me an apologetic look, while I just roll my eyes. Taylor turned and winked at me. I wink right back. Maybe this wouldn't suck as much as I thought, well okay so maybe I have a professor who is dating my potentially new best friend that I am pretty sure completely hates me, and I still have no idea what my purpose is here and I am on a completely different page, maybe even a different book then most of these other fledglings, all the while I miss my Mom and Nichole. But I can be optimistic, and the fact a cute boy totally just flirted with me in the middle of class warrants optimism.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood there at the front of the classroom with my arms crossed over my chest glaring at Erik/ Professor Night a.k.a. turd-face. What was I supposed to call him anyways? This was an oddly weird situation. I looked at Zoey who seemed completely enthralled by his voice. A voice that was still explaining what we were going to do for the next class. I had understood in the first thirty seconds. We are going to act out scenes from different Shakespeare plays. Kind of like what he said in class when we first volunteered. Now all he had to do was give us these scenes and shut-up. Class had been over for almost ten minutes now, and the six students that had volunteered were ushered to the front of the classroom and forced to stay until he was done talking. I usually did not get this annoyed, but I could not seem to understand how difficult it was to explain how to act out a scene. I mean it is pretty self-explanatory.

I could just be bitter. Because once again he is completely ignoring me, not looking at me or even acknowledging that I am right here standing to the left of his bloody girlfriend. Or potential girlfriend. I still was completely confused as to what I did to warrant this kind of reaction. He was acting like a five year old. And it was ticking me off. Cute Taylor boy has smiled at me twice since we've been standing here though.

"So Zoey and Taylor you will have the scene from Comedy of Errors. Make sure you read up on it to understand what is going on in the play. It is a scene of confused identity and mayhem." Erik says handing a book to both of them.

Finally, I think.

"Jordan, Isaac, and Paul you will be doing a modern version of the witches scene from Macbeth. Instead of the three witches you will be presenting the three wizards. Let's see if you can pull this off."

He precedes to hand the three of them books as well.

"Thank you for volunteering, I am really excited for next class. You are dismissed."

No one moved. I continue to stand there, kind of just staring at him. What was I supposed to do? Was I invisible of a sudden? Was he actually going to ignore me like this? He had turned back around fiddling with crap at his desk.

"Sir, you didn't give Faith anything." Taylor says slowly, and deliberately.

I look over at Taylor. He actually looked sort of miffed. And for a second I smiled, but then _he_ spoke again.

"It would seem I only needed five volunteers."

He had turned back around and finally looked at me. It wasn't a look I expected. A fierce glare maybe like the last couple of times. Except that wasn't it. The look was of complete apathy. It was a look that pretty much told me he could care less if I died that moment. Zoey shifted uncomfortably next to me, probably feeling like me, like she had no idea what to do.

"Come on, let's go." Taylor says grabbing my hand and rushing me out of there.

It was good too, because the moment I got into the hall I let out a scream of fury.

"WHAT THE HELL??" I continue to shout stomping off down the hallway, having no idea where I was going. I heard footsteps behind me but just continued stomping off in the direction I was headed. I didn't even care that I probably had class in the next five minutes.

"AGHHHHHHHH!!" I scream. I kick the wall. It did nothing but cause a shooting pain to run up my leg.

"Faith, it's okay. He was just being a complete douche bag." Taylor whispers, touching my shoulder softly. I spin around. He was standing awfully close to me. I gulp. His blue eyes looked a lot like mine, but had green specks sparkling throughout them. I blink rapidly realizing I was staring. For that one second I had forgotten why I was so upset. And then it rushed back.

"Yes. Douche bag. To say the least." I mutter taking a seat at a bench located conveniently right beside me. He sits down as well.

"I am Taylor Harting by the way. We haven't officially met." He says holding out his hand.

"You're trying your best to get my mind off of what just happened aren't you?" I chuckle slightly taking his hand.

"Is it working?" he asks smirking slightly.

"Slightly."

The fact we were still kind of holding hands didn't hit me until his smirk grew even wider. I pull my hand away quickly. Way to make that situation awkward.

"I am Faith Lauren." I say looking back straight ahead of me, at the wall.

"I know. Also known as purple filled in mark girl."

My eyes open wide and I look back at him slowly. My expression must have looked quite amusing because he then began to burst into laughter.

"Great, just fantastic." I say glaring at him.

"Faith!"

At the sound of my name I turn around. Coming swiftly down the hallway was Stark. And the closer he got the faster my heart pounded. The feeling that had so nicely disappeared hit me like a mack-truck, stronger then before. My eyes grew wide.

"Are you okay?" he asks now slowing down to a walk.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess. How, I mean, is something wrong?" I ask, sounding like forming an actual sentence was one of the hardest things for me to accomplish.

Now it was Stark's turn to look at me kind of awkwardly. His eyes traveled back and forth between Taylor and I.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I just I had a feeling and, well you're fine. So good." He says turning around quickly, walking back the way he had come. Without thinking I stood up and grabbed his arm. And let go just as quickly. I had forgotten that touching him causes the immense feeling of "wanting and need" to engulf my whole body. I do not know how I pulled away. Maybe because Taylor was watching us, or maybe because it terrified the crap out of me. His eyes bore into mine, and slowly the world around us was disappearing, and then she called our names.

"Stark! Faith!" Zoey's voice shouts.

We both turn and watch her approach. Stark seemed to stand a little straighter, and the smile that was plastered on Zoey's face was one of pure joy. Even more so then the puppy dog look she got with Erik. Does that mean she's with Stark too? Woa, back up, where did that thought even come from? I walk back over to Taylor who was now looking bored again. I sit down and watch them along with my bored companion.

"Zoey, how was your first class?" Stark asks happily.

"It was eventful to say the very least." She replies giving him a hug and then turning to me. "I talked with Erik, he asked me to tell you he'd like you to come back into the classroom to speak to you, and apologize."

"Seriously?" I ask not really believing her, well at least not the last part.

Apologize my ass. The only thing I want to hear him explain to me is why he is a jerk. Something was telling me not to go, to just tell Zoey to go tell her boyfriend that he can talk to me some other time.

"Yes, he said he would write you a pass to your next class." She replies interrupting my thoughts.

"I do not even remember what my next class is!" I shout, not meaning to raise my voice.

Zoey looked hurt as she stepped forward and handed me the paper that had my schedule on it. "I am sure he'd show you where it is. I know you're upset, but it would mean a lot if you would just go hear him out." She says.

I kept myself from rolling my eyes. Fine, whatever.

"Okay, well that means I will see you all later." I mutter.

"You want me to come with you?" Taylor asks.

I gave him a slight smile. He was being incredibly sweet for barely just meeting me. He just sat there looking up at me, expectantly. I look over to Zoey, who was waiting for my answer, and Stark who was glaring down at Taylor.

"No, it is okay, I mean I will be just fine. Thanks though." I say quickly turning back to Taylor trying to pretend like I hadn't seen the evil glare that Stark had been giving him.

"Okay. Have fun." He says standing up. He gives me one last smile, and a nod to the others before walking away.

"I don't like him." Stark says suddenly once Taylor was gone.

Both Zoey and I look at him strangely. What the hell?

"He's only been here for a week Stark." Zoey says.

"And he was really nice to me." I add putting my hand on my hips.

Stark looked back and forth between the two of us. "I still don't like him." He grunts. This time I did roll my eyes. Boys are weird. And that was when I noticed the feeling that was so strong just minutes earlier had died down a bit. Ever since Zoey had appeared, actually. Whatever kept it at bay I would be just fine with. If Zoey hadn't shown up I do not know what would have even happened… Shaking my head I re-gather my thoughts. Off to deal with psycho teacher.

"Bye guys. See you soonish." I say turning around and heading back towards the classroom. I walk quickly, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. I open the door and step inside; Erik was sitting at his desk.

"Zoey explained that I was treating you harshly. Do you think this is so?" he asks not even looking up from the book he was reading. Just keep your cool I tell myself walking closer to his desk.

"Yes. I do." I answer, now standing right in front of him.

He looks up at me, anger coursing through his features. I step back a tad, surprised. He then proceeds to stand up.

"I think Miss Lauren that you deserve such treatment. You are in fact the cause of the havoc that will ensue within the next month. You will ruin a lot of people's lives unless I ruin yours first." He says coldly. Making absolutely no sense what so ever. What in the Goddess's name was he talking about? For a moment the look of hatred didn't even bother me. Maybe he was just insane.

"Professor you are making no sense, and I honestly think you might be partly crazy." I say, turning and heading for the door. To me the conversation was over. But apparently he did not think so because faster then I thought possible he was standing in front of me blocking my way.

"I have an affinity no one else knows about Faith. I have dreams that tell the future of individual people. And three days ago I had one of you. You will ruin Zoey's life. You will ruin mine. In fact you will ruin mostly everyone that I even kind of care about."

I stare at him. What was he talking about? Me? Ruining people's lives? Zoey's life? Nyx had put me here to help, not destroy. I'm not even the least bit interested in hurting anyone, and besides that there is the little matter that I don't even know how to ruin someone's life.

"Well then you're dream was wrong Erik." I spit out, "Because I would never hurt anyone. Let along ruin people's lives. I didn't even want to be here. I didn't want to be a vampire. You're acting as if I've been planning some sort of attack."

"My dreams are clear. And they tend to come to true if I do not stop them." He says coldly grabbing my wrist.

I try to yank my arm away. "Well you told me. Now I will make sure not to ruin anyone's life. All fixed." I shout. He squeezes tighter pulling me back towards his desk. I continue to try and get away. Why was he doing this? I couldn't be the same person he saw in the dream. I was still worrying about Spanish class three days ago for crying out loud.

"Please Erik. I would never hurt anyone. I can't be the person you dreamed about." I begin to plead as his nails dig even deeper. Suddenly a sweet sultry smell hit my nose. It smelt good. Odd though. Like something was wrong with it. The firm grip that Erik had held me with released. I look up at him, my eyes wide. His eyes had grown wide as well, no longer full of hate but of something that looked like hunger. He was looking down at his fingers. And that's when I noticed the blood. My blood.

I looked down at my wrist and noticed three small crescent moon shapes oozing blood out slowly. His nails had done that. I look back up at Erik in time to see him lick his fingers. My stomach clenched and I had the incredible urge to throw up all over him. His eyes began to grow dark, and that's when he lunged for me.


	6. Chapter 6

I tried running. It seemed like the logical thing to do. Except the second I turned he grabbed the back of my neck and threw me down to the ground. And then I screamed.

Erik was on top of me, pinning me to the ground. He brought my wrist up to his mouth. I screamed louder, trying my best to yank it away from him. I might as well have not tried at all for how much good it did. His lips met my skin. And suddenly the fear and horror that I had been feeling was replaced with a sense of pleasure I had never known. I could feel the blood being pulled from me, but it was in an exotic way that surprised me. Erik let out a moan, looking down into my eyes. It was incredibly sensual and the more he drank the more I was losing control of my logical feelings. His free hand that wasn't holding my wrist to his mouth was sliding up my shirt. His cold skin against mine gave me shivers, but felt so good. I didn't know what to do. A sigh escaped me, and in that second, even though the pleasure was racking my body, somehow I knew I was being taken advantaged of. He wasn't supposed to do this without my permission.

"Stop." I manage to gasp trying to ignore the tremor or pleasure that went down my body.

He ignored it and continued drinking. At this rate what if he didn't stop? What if he just drank until I had no more blood to give? Here I am feeling the most intense sexual desire for a guy who relatively hates me, all the while he is draining the life out of me. And all in my first day, and maybe last, of being a fledgling.

At the very moment I decided to give up the fight and just try to enjoy it Erik was ripped off of me. The pleasure left my body, and now I was just in pain. My wrist was swollen, and looked beyond pale. I tried to sit up to see what was going on but I collapsed back to the ground. A desk flew over me and hit the wall. I flinched.

"What are ya doing?!?" shouted a girl's voice.

"Get out of my way!" Erik grumbles, in a voice that didn't even sound like his own.

"Erik, settle down. This isn't you. You gotta take control!" she says again. This time I recognized her voice. It was that southern girl, with the red marks. Stevie Ray. I should have known by the weird feeling I was getting again. The power that I felt was not my own, I knew that for sure this time. I could not even lift myself off the ground.

"Get out of my way!" Erik yells again.

I turned my head in time to watch as their two bodies collided together. Erik had tried to run around her, probably to get back to me, but she had stepped in his way. The crash was deafening.

This time I felt him before I saw him. Stark came running into the room. He was running over to help Stevie Ray when he saw me. His face looked horror struck.

"I am going to get her out of here." He shouts leaning down and picking me up bridal style. Then I was outside the classroom and down the hall. I was trying not to focus on anything, but the fact I could feel his hand touching my arm was making it incredibly difficult. My breathing began to increase rapidly. I didn't know what was happening. My chest felt tight, and I began to cough. He set me down on something and kneeled beside me grabbing my wrist. I tried to yank it away. Not him too.

"Hold still Faith, I have to close your wounds." He says softly. I stop moving and watch him closely. He brings my wrist up to his mouth and lightly licks the wounds. He takes a look at my wrist and then lies it down. How had he done that?

"Now Faith you're going to have to do something you probably don't want to do." He says looking at me. The fact he wasn't touching me anymore allowed my brain to function a little better, but still not a whole lot because he was so close to me.

"You've lost a lot of blood, and your body will not produce enough of it in time to heal you. You have to drink mine." He says calmly. My eyes widen. Was he insane? I wasn't a vampire! A fledgling yes, but supposedly we don't even like blood until later. The very thought made me nauseous, on top of the gut wrenching pain that was in my chest and the fact I wanted Stark to move far enough away from me so I would be able to think clearly again. I shook my head frantically.

"Faith you must, I can't let you die." And with that he cuts his forearm with his nail. The smell of his blood hits my nose. And it didn't disgust me like I had intended. It didn't even smell like mine had. It smelt a thousand times better. That was probably why I didn't fight him as he tilts my head up and puts his arm to my mouth. I slowly begin to drink.

Everything around me disappeared. I was Stark's and he was mine. He tasted amazing. His blood not only gave me strength but also filled me with such passion that I began to tremble. His free hand had grabbed my hair and pulled slightly, as he let out a moan. And beyond the blood lust that we were fulfilling was the undesirable need that filled every corner of my body. Somehow I knew when I had to stop drinking, even though he didn't say a word. I pulled away slowly, and licked his wound like he had done mine. It closed. I look up and find him staring at me. I still had hold of his arm. His face was so close to mine. Before I knew what was happening his lips crash into mine.

He takes hold of my shoulders and pulls me down on top of him, our lips never leaving each other's. I moan as his hand slides down my butt, while my hands are entangled in his hair. He lightly rolls over so he is on top. Breathing heavily I wrap my legs around his, feeling him hard against me. One of hands was traveling up my shirt, while the other was under my head. His lips were so soft, and all I wanted was more. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. He was now lying on top of me, his entire chest at my fingertips disposal.

_**What about Zoey?**_

That thought was definitely not mine. The last thing I was thinking about was some other girl. But as I opened my eyes and watched Stark kissing me I wondered if it wasn't the last thing he was thinking about. Somehow that thought broke my trance and I pull away. Lying my head on the floor. We were both breathing heavily. He seemed to notice my resolve and stood up, lending me his hand so I could do the same.

"Sorry." He says leaning down to grab his shirt. I wanted to reply but I got caught up in staring at him. I was fighting every urge to jump on him again. I shake my head. Get your mind out of the gutter I tell myself.

"It was hardly your fault." I say sitting down on the bench. "In fact, you're the one who might have very well saved my life. I should be thanking you profusely."

He sits down next to me, with his shirt back on. He turns my head to face his. The touch of his finger on my cheek sending shock waves down my body. This could not be normal.

"It was my pleasure." He says with a slight smirk. I look away embarrassed.

"I normally don't do what we just did. Especially not with a guy I just met." And not without some heavy alcohol I finish in my head. I was picking at my nails.

"I would have thought you had with how good you were." He says, only causing me to go a deeper shade of red. I look back up at him. He was just smirking. And before I could stop myself I reply, "Is that why you were thinking of Zoey?"

His eyes widened, and his mouth fell open slightly. So it was his thought I had heard in my head. Great now I was hearing people's thoughts? Or single thought, while I was making out hard core with him. Before he could respond our names were called.

"Faith, Stark! There ya'll are. I need you to come with me. Topaz wants to see all of us."

It was Stevie Ray and she looked incredibly cute with her blonde curls bouncing up and down. I stood quickly without acknowledging Stark and approached her.

"Well come on." Stevie Ray says behind me. I tried to focus on the task ahead. Most likely I would have to see Erik again. Then we would have to explain. And God I hope I didn't have to explain what had just happened with Stark because that was incredibly embarrassing. Nichole is going to die when I tell her everything that has happened. In fact I am surprised I haven't died from the sheer craziness of it all.

We approach Topaz's office and I follow Stevie Ray inside. There at her desk stood Topaz. She was calm and serene watching us enter. And then I saw Erik, sitting at the far end of the room his head in his hands. I flinched unwillingly. "I won't let him hurt you Faith." Stark whispers into my ear so only I could hear. His hand caresses my neck before backing away again. It wasn't fair that my body automatically moved closer to his after that. I wanted to put distance between us, and yet my body wouldn't let me. It didn't seem to feel the anger I felt.

Yes I know we were just making out and I have no claim in Stark what so ever but usually when I am making out with a guy I am not thinking about some other guy in the process. Then again it wasn't Stark's fault I felt so strongly for him, after all I do not even know him.

"Please take a seat." Topaz says, taking a seat herself behind her desk.

"Now I have heard Erik's side of this story, would you please tell us your side Faith." She continues looking at me with intrigue.

So I tell them. I tell him about the way he treated me during his class. And then staying afterwards and him embarrassing me, and then Zoey telling me he wanted me to go back and talk with him. "And so I went back, and he explained to me that I deserved to be treated like crap because apparently he had a dream where I ruined everyone's life, and the only way to stop me was to ruin mine. So he grabbed my wrist and his nails dug deeply into my skin, enough to make me bleed. And then he smells his hand, licks his fingers, and lunges for me. Of course I try to run but get absolutely nowhere. He precedes to pin me to the ground and drink my blood. And then Stevie Ray came in and threw him off of me." I say all in a rush.

"Now Erik, tell me again what happened." Topaz says turning back to him. He was sitting up straighter, still looking deathly pale.

"The moment I smelled her blood I had to have it. It wasn't a question of what I would do to her, or if she would let me, it was purely a physical need and desire. Everything she said was true, about wanting to prevent her from destroying people's lives, but I can swear to you that the instant her blood entered my senses I lost control."

Stevie Ray and Stark look at each other. A sense of worry seemed to pass between them. No one but me noticed it.

"So you're saying that the usual blood lust was magnified, and you could not control yourself." Topaz says in a tone that clearly stated she didn't trust him.

_**It sounds like what happens to us with humans. But why did Faith have that effect on Erik. It doesn't make any sense.**_

This time I recognized his thought. It was in his voice but quieter in a way. Stark knew Erik was telling the truth, but I knew he wasn't going to say anything. Why? I guess I was going to have to speak up for the jerk. Even though he almost killed me. Maybe then he'll think twice of condemning me to destroying everything.

"He is telling the truth Topaz. You know this. It is your affinity." I say standing up suddenly. She looked over at me in surprise.

"I know he is Faith, but I still do not appreciate his treatment of you before this whole matter got out of hand in the first place." She says calmly to me, and turning back to Erik adds, "I appreciate your affinity, but you should know better then to take matters into your own hands, even if it is completely personal and directly related to you."

Erik's face grew a light shade of pink as he nodded.

"As for you two, I do not know how you came about to Erik's classroom, but you very well saved her life, and I can not thank you enough." She says smiling gratefully between Stark and Stevie Ray.

"Me neither." I say, smiling at Stevie Ray, who smiled back. I turned to Stark who was watching me curiously. I give him a slight nod, and focus back on Topaz.

"Stevie Ray and Stark you are dismissed. And for the sake of everyone here please refrain from gossiping too much about this whole incident. Both Erik and Faith would probably appreciate that."

_**And so would I.**__**Mental note, stay away from Faith and talk to Zoey about what happened.**_

Gah there was his thoughts again, and this time I was glad I had heard him. Jerk. He was the one that kissed me first anyways. I glare at him as he walks out the door. He may have not noticed but I think Stevie Ray did, because before closing the door she gave me this weird look. Once they were gone I began feeling normal again. No onslaught of weird feelings pervading my mind and body. I was myself. I took a deep breath.

"Now Faith, I know you do not know much about the whole Vampire world still, but you must realize that what happened to Erik is not normal. We do not feed on people without their permission. It is truly a sensual experience that fledglings aren't even supposed to participate in. And it is a voluntary experience. Your blood obviously is unique if it had that effect on Erik here, and maybe it has to do with your mark. All I know for sure is that right now you have to be very careful with pointy objects." She says chuckling at her own humor.

My blood wasn't normal.

So my mark isn't normal, my blood isn't normal. Hearing a full out vampire's thoughts probably isn't normal. And those feelings I got from Stark and Stevie Ray? Yeah, I doubted those are normal either. So in other words I am one big freak. Awesome. Thanks Nyx.


	7. Chapter 7

**A short Memo for all you wonderful readers: So I totally apologize for how long this took to get out. I blame it on finals. College eats away at your soul. :D But just the same I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

"Faith finish up all your classes and then come and see me after okay?" Topaz says sweetly to me, and then turns to Erik, "Take Faith to her next class. And if I were you I would start resolving your differences now, because it would seem things are not going to be settling down any time soon. Things just keep piling up, first Neferet then all these red vampires, now a purple fledgling," Topaz sort of started rambling to herself towards the end, going on about how the lack of order was going to drive her crazy. Both Erik and I took that as a good sign to leave.

I followed him down the hallway in silence. I mean what was I supposed to say to the guy, I mean Professor, that almost drank me dry? Oh it happens all the time, don't worry about it. That would be a lie though, because it definitely did not happen, ever. Not to mention that the whole thing was a seriously sexual experience. He had his hands up my shirt, a professor! Zoey's boyfriend. Crap. What was she going to think? At least thinking about what happened with Erik was a step up from thinking about what happened with Stark, so maybe if I could just begin a conversation it would stay like that.

"So I was evil in this dream of yours?" I ask out of nowhere. Right. It's smart to bring up the one topic that made him go all crazy on me in the first place. Smooth.

"Yes."

Silence fell between us again. How far away was my bloody class anyways?

"What happened back there, well it shouldn't have happened. And I don't know how…"

His voice trails off. I take a look up at his face. He looked like he was almost in pain, and partially disgusted with himself. Not that I was too pleased with him either, but I knew somehow what happened between us was not normal. And somehow it related to the red vampires. Who knew that I would have to turn into some sleuth detective once I started making the Change. Because from the looks of it so far everything about my Change is one hell of a mystery.

"Look, Professor Knight." I say, grabbing his arm. He stops abruptly; probably startled I was touching him. "As long as you stop with the whole I am going to kill everyone attitude, I don't care what happened back there. I am alive, so woo-hoo for me. Just stop hating on yourself okay?"

He looks at me like he had never seen me before. Which in essence maybe he truly hadn't considering that stupid dream of his had him blinded to the real me. I am totally lovable.

"You're unusual Faith. But I can agree to that." He says stopping in front of a door. I look at it with disdain. There on the door was a sign that said Welcome to the World of Spanish.

"Wait. I wasn't enrolled in Spanish. Why am I here?" I ask trying to control my temper.

"Topaz thought it better that you took this instead of Equestrian Studies. Don't kill the messenger." He adds noticing my face growing dark. And it didn't go by unnoticed that he had just made a joke with me, but I was very very unhappy. Seriously? The one thing I was glad to leave behind in the human world was that Godforsaken language, and now here I am standing in front of yet another Spanish classroom.

"Maybe I could talk to Topaz, see if she'll reconsider." Erik suggests. I shake my head slightly, realizing that he was practically being nice to me.

"Don't worry about it. Thanks for showing me the way." I say and without another glance at him I open the door and step in.

Everyone grew quiet and turned to watch me as I approached the teacher. She looked Latin and had an exquisite design framing the left side of her face. She had a very pleasant aura about her. Oh gosh, listen to me talking about things like auras. Spanish classrooms make me loopy apparently. It would make Nichole laugh.

"Faith Lauren I take it. Topaz said I would be expecting you. I am Professor Garmy. Take any empty seat." She nods slightly and resumes the conversation she was having with a student in front.

Well glad no one is staring at me awkwardly or anything I think as I scan the classroom for an empty seat. With almost every eye on me it was a tad intimidating. I noticed the empty seat in the back first, and would have just headed there if I hadn't seen Stark sitting right in front of it. I glance away quickly, hoping beyond anything that there was another desk. And there was, right next to Aphrodite.

Sit behind the guy I just made out with for no apparent reason after he made me drink his blood, or next to the spoiled bitchy roommate. I picked the latter, and rushed over to Aphrodite.

"You would choose to sit by me. Like somehow being your roommate isn't punishment enough." She mutters to herself, giving me a look of utter loathing.

"Just give me a pen and a piece of paper, Roomie, and I'll keep our bonding time to a minimum." I snap, glaring right back at her. With a huff she tosses a pen at me and slams a piece of paper on my desk.

"Thanks." I roll my eyes and start copying the notes that were up on the board. With each grammatical phrase I get more and more tense. Not only because my mind was trying to remember and process how to conjugate each verb, but also because somehow in the midst of thinking in another language that stupid lusty need feeling was creeping over me. It was not as strong as it had been. It certainly didn't make me want to run over to Stark and pick up where we left off, but there was a slight edge to it. At least I wasn't hearing his thoughts.

I took a moment to take a peak at him over my shoulder. He was in the middle of a conversation with some guy, not paying the least bit attention to me, and I couldn't help feel sheepish for even looking at him. Even if he did have that red mark, I was the weird one here. I had the weird feelings that engulfed my body for no reason. I had the weird blood. And I was definitely throwing a miniature pity party for myself right here in the middle of my Spanish class. Groaning I try to refocus and finish the notes.

"Vocabulary test tomorrow. Have a good day class." Garmy announces. Before anyone else had moved I was up and out of there. I hurried to my room. All be it, I had to wander a little bit to find it, but I got there and collapsed on my bed. I couldn't care less what class was next, or what I would be missing. This was all just way too much.

I grab my cell phone and flip it open. It was 2 am. Nichole was just going to have to wake up because I needed my best friend. On the third ring she answered.

"It is 2 in the morning Faith." She says groggily.

"I wouldn't have bothered you if it weren't important." I mumble. I sounded pathetic, and it didn't help that the moment I heard her voice my eyes started tearing up.

"What's up hun?" she asks sounding more concerned. And that is when I told her everything. The last 5 hours. Concluding with the fact I was still stuck in Spanish. I pause, awaiting her reply. It was silent. Maybe I had put her to sleep.

"Nichole?"

"Holy Hell." Was her only response. She sounded amazed.

"Tell me about it. I don't know what to do. I do not want to stay here."

"What?!? You can't leave! You've never had this much excitement in your life! Ever!" she practically screams into the receiver. I couldn't help but sigh. Of course all this would enthrall her. It should have been her sent here. Not me.

"Look," Nichole begins lowering her voice to a more reasonable level, "I know this isn't you. You were always the levelheaded one. The one who had to be dating a boy a month before you even thought about kissing him. The one who thinks practically every decision through before acting. The safe one. Well that is unless alcohol was involved, but that isn't the point. The point is you were given this new life for a reason. Maybe that Minx lady was right."

"Nyx." I chuckle, correcting her.

"Well Nyx then. She chose you. And as jealous as I am that I'm not right there beside you, I think you need this. And I know you can do it. So take a deep breath, and relax. I always knew you were special."

I was crying by then. But they weren't self-pity tears. I mean don't get me wrong I still was going to have major issues here, but she was right. Nyx chose me for a reason. Whatever that reason may be. Crazy Goddess.

"Thanks Nichole. I miss you so much already. And sorry about waking you up."

"Bitch please. You call and wake me up anytime you got it? Especially if it's another story about you drinking blood and making out with a practical stranger!" she laughs.

"Don't get your hopes up." I retort, causing her to laugh all the more. How she was so calm about things out of her world was beyond me. Someone knocks on the door.

"Well go back to sleep okay? Someone is at my door. I will talk to you later. Love you." I say walking towards the door.

"Love you too!" she replies. The line goes dead and I snap my phone shut, shoving it in my pocket. I open the door to see Zoey standing there, looking semi treacherous.

"Did you kiss Stark?" she asks walking past me and into the room. Great, Stark just had to go blab. I wonder what else he told her.

"It just happened. And technically he kissed me first."

She lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Stark is special to me. I care a lot about him." She begins, noticeably calming down. Yeah I bet he is special to you. Just like Erik.

"And I don't want to see him get hurt." She continues. I wanted to roll my eyes. She seemed really nice, but I wasn't stupid. Stark had thought about her in the middle of making-out with me. Something was totally going on. And I did not want to get in the middle of it, no matter what.

"Zoey, I am not interested in Stark," that wasn't entirely true but I continued anyways, "I am not planning for what happened to ever happen again. I am going to have enough problems trying to fit in without getting involved with anyone."

"So what happened was an accident?" she asks.

"Completely." I answered wondering if she was going to bring up the Erik catastrophe.

Instead she smiles, looking utterly relieved. I had this really nauseated feeling that I just walked into a twisted love triangle. At least she hadn't heard about the whole blood exchange thing, because I don't think she'd be smiling at me then. Because technically I had totally wanted to have hot and dirty sex right on the floor with both of her love interests. Within five minutes of each other. Better just keep that to myself.

"Come on. We still have a few minutes before lunch is over." She says taking me by the arm leading me out of my room.

"So how did your talk with Erik go?" she asks still not letting go of my arm. Hah! What the hell was I going to tell her? Well actually Zoey he jumped me. No way. If anyone was going to tell her what happened it was going to be Erik. Instead I stuck with just telling her the end result.

"I don't think he hates me anymore."

"I don't think he ever hated you. It was just a misunderstanding." She adds steering me through the door.

"Yeah, a misunderstanding." I chuckle, eyeing the crowded cafeteria.

"I'll go get you some food. Go take a seat by the gang." She says pushing me off towards the middle of the room. I couldn't help but feel a tad awkward as I approached the table filled with the people I had just met this morning. How many of them knew what happened? At least Stark wasn't there. That at least was a plus. I was only a table away when I became detained.

"Hey." I hear right before someone grabs my wrist lightly. I turn around quickly. Taylor was standing there, holding my wrist.

"Hi." I say, smiling a tad. He let go of my wrist.

"I was just wondering what class you have next." He says shoving his hands in his pockets, smirking slightly.

"I uh, don't know." I admit, pulling out the piece of paper that I had wadded in my pocket. Third period was Vampire Sociology.

"I'm guessing its Vamp 101." I say showing him what it says.

"Good. Me too. I'll walk with you there." he says giving me a wink.

"Um, I kind of haven't eaten yet." I say without thinking. He chuckles.

"I meant after lunch." Now he was genuinely smiling at me. I felt my cheeks go red. Of course that's what he meant. Way to go Faith.

"Yeah, that's fine. After lunch then." I reply awkwardly, turning around and rushing to the middle table full of eyes that had been watching the whole scene.

"He's spicy." Erin says smirking at me.

"Hell, I wish he was walking me to class." Shaunee adds.

My eyes widen. Apparently they had heard the whole scene too.

"Stop embarrassing the poor girl. She's already had quite the day. Just ignore their effrontery." Damien says reaching out and patting my hand. If possible my eyes get even bigger and I knew my face went flush.

"Well stop confusing her first. Damien likes to use relatively obscure words. You'll get used to it after awhile." Stevie Ray inserts, giving me a small smile. That moment I became aware of that weird feeling again. It was nothing like Stark's. This feeling I seemed to be in control of somehow. I just had this urge to roll around in some grass. Which was totally odd mind you.

"No, I mean it's okay I knew what it meant. I just didn't know you all knew about my day." I ramble out quickly.

"Don't worry, we're used to weird stuff around here. You're just adding to the melting pot." Damien intercedes, noticing the worry that outlined my voice.

"But does Zoey know? I mean she didn't seem like she did, at least not about the Erik thing. I don't want her to hate me."

"Well no. I didn't get to talk to her yet." Stevie Ray admits frowning at me slightly.

"But it'll be totally okay. She's supposed to be the next High Priestess, which pretty much means she is super cool and understanding. Especially when it comes to anything abnormal." Jack pipes up, grinning at me reassuringly. Only problem was none of them had seen the way she looked when she thought I had kissed Stark just for shits and giggles. But I didn't argue. In fact I turned to see her walking this way, a tray full of healthy looking food.

"By the way, how are you doing since this morning anyways?" Stevie Ray asks placing a hand on my shoulder. The moment her fingers touched me I no longer saw any of them. I was in a green field, the dark clouds rolling in overhead. The smell of rain filling my nostrils.

"Faith?" I hear. I turn my head towards the voice but don't see anything. Who was calling my name? Where was I? Then just as suddenly I was back in the cafeteria. They all had worried expressions on their faces.

"That was weird." I say just before losing consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

"What happened?"

"I don't know!"

"Does anyone know?"

"Well don't suffocate her, she probably can't even breathe!"

The voices were jumbled all together not allowing me to understand who was saying what. They all sounded worried, and incredibly confused. Wait, what had happened anyways? And then I remembered. Stevie Rae touched me and then I was transferred to some green pasture in the middle of nowhere. And then I fainted. Why am I so freaking weird?

Slowly I open my eyes to see all the people leaning over me with worried expressions.

"She's alive!" Jack says happily.

"I don't think she appreciates the Frankenstein reference love." Damien chuckles.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Zoey asks.

They were all peering down at me lying haphazardly on the cold floor. I don't think anyone in the history of the world could have had such a catastrophic first day as I have. And the worst part: it is only about half way done.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just got lightheaded is all." I say sitting up slowly. I had no intentions of explaining what really happened. Loony bin Faith talking about seeing meadows? No way.

"It's probably because of what happened earlier. You should probably go tell Topaz you're having side effects." Stevie Rae adds, sounding concerned.

"What happened earlier?" Zoey asks curiously, looking from Stevie Rae to me.

Oh hell.

Everyone's eyes suddenly diverted from me and found the wall very interesting. Way to make her obviously suspicious guys, thanks a heap load. I stood up, hoping that someone would speak up and give Zoey an answer. No one did. I suddenly recognized the silence. I looked around to find the entirety of the cafeteria staring in our general direction.

"What happened earlier?" she repeats, sounding less calm then before.

"Z, it's okay. I can explain what happened later. We should probably get to class." Stevie Rae finally says.

Zoey looked like she was about to disagree. And deep down I had a feeling another dramatic scene would be a great addition to this day, because lets face it I haven't had nearly enough. So I chime in.

"I'd be glad to explain what happened when we are out of ear shot of the rest of the student body."

They all began to look around realizing that everyone was staring at us. Amazing how in just a few short hours I was getting used to it.

"Fine…"

I could tell she wasn't finished but I interrupted her anyway.

"Well I will go see Topaz and chat with her about me fainting and all. I'll see you guys later!"

Before anyone could say anything I turned to go. I mouthed raincheck to Taylor and got the hell out of there. I was lying of course. I had no intentions of going to Topaz. Because I wasn't having side effects. I was going to find Erik Night. Because A) I needed to get away from Stevie Rae. Just standing next to her was overwhelming. Once I was fully conscience again I could smell grass and dirt. We were in the cafeteria, I should not be smelling grass and dirt. B) I needed Erik to be the one to tell his girlfriend and high priestess in training what happened, not me. I would like to still be alive tomorrow. Because even though no one had told me what her affinity is I could tell she had one. And a good one too. Don't ask me how.. I have no idea. C) if Erik had dreams about me then maybe, just maybe he could explain what it was I was feeling around the red vampyres. Not saying I trusted him, but maybe just maybe he'll know.

I found myself in front of his classroom door and walked in without knocking. He jumped slightly at my entrance looking surprised to see me.

"Hey."

His surprise turned to confusion.

"So here is the thing. You need to tell your girlfriend what happened. Stevie Rae told her entire gang of friends except for Zoey, and funnily enough she found out that something happened. She just doesn't know what. So can you talk to her? Please?"

I said it in a rush, taking a seat in the front desk.

"Okay. I will."

"Soon please. I think she's planning on trapping me in a dark corner and beating it out of me."

That got him to chuckle. "Zoey isn't naturally violent. But I will do what you ask. Anything else?" he added probably out of politeness more then anything else because he went back to looking down at the papers on his desk.

"Yes actually."

He looked back up, waiting expectantly for me to continue.

"I know this is a touchy topic for you and all thinking I was going to ruin your life… but I was wondering if in your dreams there was anything weird about me? Like strange?"

He looked puzzled, but not angry. So that was good.

"What do you mean strange? You were royally evil that was for sure. But I have seen stranger things."

"No that isn't it. I'm not evil. That much I know. Thanks anyways." I mutter standing up to go.

"You could read and control minds."

I stopped and faced him again. He was watching me, weighing my reaction. I didn't give him one. I was still trying to comprehend what he had just said.

"A part of me thinks I shouldn't tell you this, but I will. You couldn't control just anyone's mind. Only the red fledglings and vampyres."

"Wait, there are more then just Stevie Rae and Stark?" I ask.

"Yes. Many more. I know you don't know what has happened here in the last months, but it has been rough. And I don't think we're out of the woods yet."

"Why are you sharing this with me?" I knew he couldn't have erased his apprehension about me completely yet, even though he promised he would. Feelings that strong take time to get rid of.

"When I drank from you it was different then normal."

"Yes, I do remember."

"I don't mean just the fact I couldn't control myself. Your blood made me feel like I could conquer death itself."

"And that made you trust me?" I ask sounding just as confused as I felt.

"I drank your blood in one of the dreams. I remember it distinctly. It was not the same feeling. It was in the same dream you destroyed everything."

"Wait, you're telling me that you had more then one dream about me?"

"Yes."

"So let me get this straight," I begin, "You had multiple dreams about me where I could control and read the red vamps thoughts. I was good in these dreams. Then you had a dream where you drank my blood and I blew up the world? But my blood was different in that dream."

"More or less."

"So you could have been dreaming about someone else then?" I ask sounding incredibly hopeful.

"She looked exactly like you. In every way. She could even read and control the red Vampyres like you. So I assumed it was you."

"There isn't anyone else who can do that? What about feeling weird things around them? Did I do that?"

"Weird feelings? I don't think so."

"What about…" but I was cut off as the door burst open and in stepped Zoey. She looked less then thrilled to see me.

"Thanks for letting me do the Mid Summer Night's Dream Monologue Professor Night." I say quickly and practically run out the door, shutting it as fast as I could behind me.

I stood outside the door panting for air. Not because I had run a long distance, no, it just felt like the air had been sucked out of that room the moment Zoey walked in. I had every intention of heading to Sociology when I heard Zoey begin to yell.

"You did WHAT!?"

I knew I should leave. Just walk away. But I didn't. I leaned my ear against the door.

"You heard me. I am not proud of it. And I damn near killed her. I told her not to tell you, so there is no need to be angry at her."

"So you lied then. You didn't want to apologize. You wanted to experience a sexual act with the new student right after class."

"Z, be rational. Of course not. I thought she was in league with Neferet."

"How does that make any sense?" she shouts.

"It just did okay? And then she cut herself on accident."

Liar, I thought.

"And I jumped on her. It was completely out of my control. I love you Zoey. You know that. After watching you with Heath, and knowing you're still in love with him I have to control my jealousy. But I did not ever plan on hurting you."

Heath? Another guy??? Seriously? How many guys does this girl have wrapped around her finger??

"She kissed Stark too. Maybe she is planning something."

"She kissed Stark?" Erik asked. His voice faltered a bit, but without seeing his facial expression I couldn't imagine why.

"Yes. But didn't you hear me? Maybe you were right. Maybe she is planning something. She has already distracted you two."

"Z. Stop this. You know that she isn't. You told me yourself that I was insane for thinking so earlier. I think you are confused and hurt because this girl shows up with a filled in purple mark, and Nyx didn't give anyone a head's up."

Liar, again, I think. He knew I was coming eventually. Nyx had given someone a sign or dream in his case. It wasn't Nyx's fault he decides not to share it with his girlfriend.

"Yeah. I guess." She softened her voice.

And then just like that everything was fine because I heard kissing noises, my cue to leave. I would have to talk to him more. He had given me so much to think about. If I was really the girl in his dreams then I could read and control minds? That was freaky just to think about. But then was I evil too? I shook my head violently not willing myself to think such thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

"Glad you could join us Faith." Topaz says. So much for trying to sneak in.

"Sorry. I'm sorry I'm late. It won't happen again."

"It is fine Faith; take a seat."

I looked around. The only empty seat was by Stark. Again. He was hot enough… how in the world was he not surrounded by girls constantly? I sit next to him without giving him a second glance. Topaz began talking and I couldn't help myself. These feelings were too strong. I wanted him. I had to get control of this. I focused on Topaz and her words. Or tried to at least... I felt the draw towards him as each minute ticked by.

"Vampyres are drawn to each other not because of the bloodlust but because of their connection with Nyx. Though blood can be a key benefactor."

I am sure what Topaz was saying was vital, and interesting even but I couldn't pull my mind away from Stark. It was getting to the point where I could feel him breathing. Not hear, feel. And he was a good three feet away from me.

_Zoey saved me. I owe her my life. So why do I feel this draw to Faith? She is beautiful of course, but I just met her. But what happened between us was amazing…_

Oh no. There are his thoughts again. I don't want to be able to read his thoughts. Talk about invading his privacy. Even if they were thoughts about me. He thinks I am beautiful. No stop, I wasn't supposed hear that. I glance over at him. His eyes were already transfixed on me. I couldn't tear my gaze away. His eyes were beautiful. A small smile crept to my lips. He mimicked me hesitantly. He had a beautiful smile.

"Faith, what are you looking for in a mate?"

My head turned quickly to the front of the classroom.

"What?" I ask, completely confused.

"When looking for a potential mate, or eventual husband, what do you look for?" Topaz asks more slowly.

"Good cooking skills?" I ask. A good majority of the class chuckles as I felt my face grow hot.

"Physical traits Faith. As fledglings who will eventually be Vampyres you all need to realize what attracts you most. It is kind of like blood. We want and need blood, but some blood is more potent and gratifying. Same with Mates. So Faith, I ask again, what are you looking for in a mate?"

I thought it would take a second to think about what I wanted but before I knew it I was answering her, "I want a man who can take care of me and protect me, but won't underestimate me. He has to be strong, and handsome and take control. We can talk for hours about nothing and everything. He has to have brown eyes. We have to stark. I mean spark."

Oh fucking shit. The blood that had slowly ebbed from my face came back in full force. I couldn't look at Stark. I felt utterly embarrassed and humiliated. What an idiot I was. Why did I have to do this to myself? Open my mouth and speak? I should be a mute. A permanent mute.

When the giggling subsided Topaz spoke up again, "Good description Faith. Anyone else want to give it a go?" She paused and waited for hands to raise, major surprise, no one's did. "What about you Stark?"

Really?! Really!!?!?!

"She's independent. Has the ability to control things around her. She radiates beauty. She loves Nyx. I want to be around her all the time and soak up her energy. I am comfortable around her and she will be willing to share her blood with me."

Each sentence brought a new pang to my heart. Because he was talking in present tense… and I had a feeling that he had just described Zoey to a tee. Water welled up in my eyes. I had to breathe slowly and will them to stay put. I couldn't cry here. I was just being stupid. Stark could have been talking about some girl he'd never met yet. Oh who am I kidding? I am being completely irrational. I have no claim here, in any aspect, including guys. But just the same I couldn't control the hurt that seeped into my body.

"Read chapter 6 and we will discuss the main topics tomorrow. Class is dismissed."

Just like Spanish I was the first one out of the classroom. I didn't even pause when I heard someone call my name. I had no intention of facing anyone in that class ever again. I want to leave. There had to be another House of Night I could go to. One without red vampyres who stab me in the heart involuntarily. One where I won't have to deal with any bitchy and/or hormonal girls. One where I won't have weird feelings and powers. But I had this awful feeling that I couldn't leave, even if I tried. I was stuck here, to fulfill Nyx's wishes, even at the expense of my own.

And maybe if I was paying attention to where I was walking instead of wallowing in my own self pity I would have seen the person I so eloquently run into as I turned the nearest corner, subsequently falling on my ass.

"This really just isn't your day," Erik states sticking his hand out for me to take. He pulls me up with ease.

"You're telling me. Sorry about that… I had my mind somewhere else."

"It's not a problem. I am glad I ran into you though." He paused realizing his pun and then continued on with a smirk, "Zoey and I talked everything out and she is fine."

"Are you lying to me? Because I totally eaves dropped and she sounded anything but fine."

"Then you must have left and didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation. Which was when she became fine. I made her see reason; I had to. I feel like I owe it to you to make what happened between us up to you."

"Well you don't. It isn't your fault I am a freak of vampyre nature. I'm just glad you don't hate me anymore. That would have sucked major monkey balls."

"Monkey balls?" the smirk he was sporting seemed to grow even larger.

"Yes, monkey balls. Well thank you, for negotiating my peace. I can tell she isn't someone I'd want to hate me."

"She is usually pretty level headed, I think you'll be fine from here on out though."

"Thanks, I have to get to Literature. I'll see you later sometime." I made a move to step around him when he grabbed my arm. Not roughly, but firm enough to halt any movement.

"Did you kiss Stark?"

I stared up at him. I had actually forgotten about Stark for the duration of our conversation but he just HAD to bring him up. Why was he even asking me anyway?? Was it any of his business? Zoey had already told him as much… was he just verifying it? And then it clicked, he was jealous. Not that I kissed Stark, but that it had upset Zoey.

"Worried your girlfriend's not a monogamist?"

I had said it jokingly, but apparently that didn't matter because his face darkened incredibly. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't know it would upset you. And yes, well he kissed me, but yes. To answer your question."

"It's not your fault. Have a better day Faith." And with that he left. Don't get me wrong, I felt guilty for putting him in a sour mood, but he also sparked some curiosity in me. Obviously there was stuff going on between Stark and Zoey, I just didn't think Erik would have realized it. And if he has why is he still with her? I mean, she's gorgeous and all, but that's just way too much drama. I had to remind myself that none of it mattered; they were none of my business.

I actually made it to Lit class on time and even more surprisingly Zoey was waving me over to her. I looked behind me awkwardly just to make sure it was indeed me she was waving at and not one of her actual friends. No one was there, so I walked over and sat down in the seat next to her. To say I was anxious would be an understatement.

"About what happened…" I start, but she cuts me off.

"Erik explained everything. I understand why you didn't tell me. Hell, I wouldn't have told me." She laughed airily, "I think we should hang out after class. Maybe get to know each other better? I know you're not evil. I know evil. I feel spirit within you, maybe that's your affinity!"

I shook my head slowly. I know I didn't know much about this whole vampyre affinity business, but I would bet spirit was not mine. If I even had one. I can't imagine Nyx giving me such an affinity as reading and/or controlling minds… That doesn't seem like her. I decided to stay safe and change the subject.

"I am still learning about everything. I can't imagine ever catching up."

"Well you will, don't worry."

Class went by quickly. Mainly because I found myself drifting off into never never land. I had too much to think about and it was giving me an absolute migraine. I really needed to stop obsessing and accept my place here. Stop obsessing. Stop obsessing. Stop obsessing.

"Want to meet Nala?"

I was jerked out of my concentration. I shook my head slightly hoping to put a face to the name. I had met so many people already today… how was I supposed to keep up?

"Who?"

"My cat. Mind you she doesn't like most people, but don't let that discourage you."

"Oh, well I have to go see Topaz first, but after?"

"After sounds good. See you then."

I left feeling oddly hopeful, like maybe this whole vampyre thing wouldn't suck so badly. I don't know what even put the thought in my head, but it was nicer then dwelling on my pessimistic view of life. I walked down the hall when I saw a movement up ahead. It was dark and was not high enough to be a person, unless that person was on his hands and knees. I slowed my walk and cautiously pressed onward. I saw the movement again, this time closer. Why was it making my heart beat faster? I was in a safe and secure school full of vampyres and fledglings. What could possibly hurt me in here? I felt something soft rub my ankle, and that's when I screamed. I looked down. If its eyes hadn't been semi glowing I swear it would have blended in with the darkness completely. It was a black cat.

"Not cool." I mutter giving it a glare. I take a deep breath and continue down the hallway only to pause a moment later and look behind me. The cat was following me.

"Shoo." I say, including the hand movement to go along with it. The cat didn't move, in fact it looked entertained. Hah, listen to me… thinking a cat looks entertained. "Fine, follow me. See if I care."

I turned back around and walked more quickly now to her office. If I remembered correctly it wasn't much farther. But I couldn't shake the fact that I felt the cat following me. And in a burst of genius I abruptly twist around and shout "Boo!" with my hands held up in a scary stance. Only, the cat was no longer there.

"What are you doing?" I didn't miss the laughter in his voice. I put my hands down inhumanly fast and slowly turned around. I knew who it was before I saw him though. His voice wasn't even the tip off. Yeah, you guessed it. I felt him. Stark was standing there in all his glory looking incredibly amused. How small was this campus??? I mean really? How can I possibly run into the one guy I want to run into the least the most??

"I was trying to scare this cat that has been following me." I say quickly not looking at him.

"That cat?" he asks pointing down at my feet. Amazingly enough the cat was nuzzling my shins.

"Yes." I groan.

"Looks to me like your cat found you."

"What do you mean?" My cat found me? What was he talking about?

"Well usually there is a cat who has a unique bond with us. You find each other and it's a sort of bond that exists between the two of you. It's a life long friendship."

"You have a cat?" I ask even though I had this nagging feeling he was not a cat person.

"No actually. I have a dog. Duchess. She's amazing though."

"So this is my cat? Does my cat have a name?" I ask Stark reaching down to pet it.

"Cats can't name themselves… if they did all the names would sound eerily like meow."

"Ha ha. You're so funny I forgot to laugh." He did laugh though, and it was beautiful. I wanted to kick myself for thinking it because it brought my attention back to the need feeling that had now made itself home in my lips.

"Look, you should probably go. I guess I'll be taking my cat with me to see Topaz. See you," hopefully never again I add in my head making my way around him, making sure to keep at least two feet between my body and his.

"You seem on edge."

I don't know what made me do it. Maybe it was his flippant tone or the words he chose. I can't tell you. What I can tell you is that I turned and walked right up to him so that I was only inches from his face.

"Do I? Because it's not like I have reason to right? Within a 12 hours period I have become this thing with a purple mark which mind you is weird to both humans and vamps alike, almost got murdered by my drama professor, saved by a red vampyre, made out with said red vampyre even though we JUST met, learned I have to still take Spanish, made a fool of myself in sociology class, and is constantly waging war with less than positive thoughts in my head. Not to mention that whenever I am around you I have this undying urge to be all over you. Like right now it is taking every effort of my fully functioning brain not to pin you up against the wall and make-out with you." I was breathing heavily after I finished. And then I realized I probably shouldn't have just blurted that all out. I expected him to back away, call me a freak and then take off running. What I did not expect was for him to lean down and kiss me. Which is what he did.

For the second time today I found myself kissing him more passionately then I have ever kissed a guy in my life. He backed me up into the wall where I proceded to wrap my legs around his waist. I let out a soft moan as his lips traveled down my neck. I wanted him to kiss my lips again, and in an instant he was back to crushing my lips with his. I wanted to feel his hands against my skin. Seconds later his fingertips were tracing shapes under my shirt sending shivers to unimaginable places. I wanted him to take off his shirt; he immediately took off his shirt. And that's when I gasped in horror, brought my feet down and pushed him away.

"What? What's wrong?" He sounded husky and out of breath. Just like me.

"This is. What we were doing is wrong." I couldn't tell him just how wrong it was.

"What are you talking about? You said so yourself that you wanted to kiss me."

"I do. But that doesn't change the fact we still just met and I am willing to bet it also doesn't change whatever is going on between you and Zoey." I tried to ignore the stab of jealousy when he didn't argue. "It's my first day here. I'm not going anywhere. Let me get to know you okay? Maybe the more I hang out with you the more I will get used to whatever desire I have for you okay?"

He looked slightly confused but nodded just the same. "Bye Stark." And I left him there staring off after me. Because here is the thing: I was controlling him. He kissed me because I wanted him to. He did everything I wanted him too. And then he was in a daze afterwards like he couldn't understand what had happened. Not to mention that walking away from him standing there shirtless was next to impossible.

What the hell is wrong with me?

The cat kept in step with me to Topaz's office. It looked up at me with its big yellow eyes. It had seen what I made Stark do. Why wasn't it running away in fear? Oh yeah, because it is a cat.

And the worst part about this is that he's probably going to tell Zoey. And then I'm back to square one. So much for hanging out later.

"At least I'll have you cat." I say before knocking on Topaz's door.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come in!"

I opened the door and walked towards her desk, the cat following my trail.

"Take a seat. How was the rest of your day?"

I gave her one of those looks that said it all. I did not want to talk about my day. I just wanted the day to end and forget it ever happened. She switched tactics.

"Well I am sure tomorrow will go more smoothly. After all this will take some getting used to. I am glad you have joined us Faith, even if you have hesitations."

Hesitation wouldn't be the exact word I would use. In fact, it probably wouldn't even be one word. More like many words with a string of profanities attaching them together.

"I am new here too Faith. We can grow together. This is an opportunity for you to become something you never dreamed of. I'll be with you every step of the way."

Half of me wanted to throw this humungous fit. Yell at her and tell her exactly what I think of this opportunity. But the other half was really touched by the fact she was being so nice and open to me. Kind of like a mom even. Which just made me miss my mom even more.

"Thank you." I say, choosing to keep my temper under control. "I appreciate your support. I can't promise I can look on this whole thing positively quite just yet, but I will try."

She smiled at me. I some how knew she was honestly concerned about me. I just didn't know how much I could tell her without her freaking out to the extreme. For instance the fact I might be able to read and control the red vampyre's minds. And by might I mean can, because there was no way Stark coincidentally was doing everything I wanted him to do. Which brings to light Erik's whole dream thing because he was the one that said I would be able to do those things in the first place. Why has my life turned into something you'd see on the sci-fi channel?? How do I even bring something like this up?

"Do you have any questions or anything?"

Well if that's not an opening I don't know what is. I wasn't going to get specific, but I had to get some answers.

"Well, I do have one or two," I begin hesitantly. I didn't feel any subconscious hesitation telling me to shut up so I continued, "I was wondering about affinities, and how you know if you have one or not."

"Well not every fledgling and vampyre receives an affinity from Nyx. However, some do and the manifestation process is unique to every fledgling." Topaz smiled gently at me.

Wow, that was so unhelpful. Here goes question number two. "Okay, and what about the affinities Nyx gives? Are there stipulations? Is there any gift she wouldn't give? Such as mind control perhaps?" Hopefully I sounded more ignorant than actually curious. I didn't want to get her suspicious.

"When Nyx gives an affinity she never takes it back no matter if the said vampyre uses their gifts wisely or foolishly. As to what kind of affinities… well I know of elemental affinities, prophesying affinities, healing affinities, but not full on mind control no. There is a wide range of gifts that Nyx bestows upon her children. We are each unique, and if you're worried you won't get one, don't be. You are special with or without an affinity."

She looked so proud. What was I supposed to say after that? Why actually I think I do have an affinity, and it's something that you've never come up against. Luckily I didn't have to say anything because Cat chimed up with a rather loud meow.

"I see you have found your cat?"

"It found me actually. Scared me have to death. Sweet Cat." I say giving it a slight nudge with my foot.

"And her name? I haven't seen her around here before."

"Cat." I say, smirking down at her. It looked up at me with those big yellow eyes and I swear she growled.

"I don't think she likes that name." Topaz chuckles.

"I thought it was witty. Well fine. What about Nichole? Named after my best friend? You going to growl at that?" Amazingly enough she did. Louder too. Seriously? "Well aren't we temperamental." I looked back up at Topaz unaware of what I should do next. I felt like this cat was going to attack me if I said another name it disliked.

"Maybe it's a boy cat? And doesn't appreciate girls names?" I suggest.

"That would make sense."

"Okay, what about Thor? Norse God of lightning and all that jazz." This time it growled only a little. So I was getting closer. Stark had been wrong, cats do name themselves, and we just have a hell of a time trying to figure it out.

"Hades?" I ask. I expected it to growl again, but instead the cat lovingly purred. Disney's Hercules was one of my favorite movies. And Hades was one of my favorite bad guys. Funny that I would name a cat after him, or find a cat named after him. Whatever, at least I knew his name now.

"You are quite the intriguing fledgling Faith. My door is always open to you remember that."

"Thanks Topaz. I will see you tomorrow in sociology. Come on Hades, let's show you off to my peers." And with that I left, knowing full well I should have stayed in her office as long as possible, because now I was going to have to face the wrath of Zoey.

"You'll protect me? Won't you Hades?" I ask him. I swear he nodded. Well at least I got a brave cat.

I was almost to my room. I could even see the door handle when I heard my name.

"Faith!"

Here it comes. Will she hit me? Maybe choke the life out of me?

"Yes?" I turn around hesitantly. Zoey was approaching quickly. She didn't look angry. It was probably just the lighting.

"I know I said we would hang out tonight but I might have forgotten that I promised Topaz I would head up the Equinoxal ceremony. Which is definitely tonight."

"Equinoxal ceremony?" I stutter, not really understanding how she wasn't yelling at me or cursing me into oblivion.

"It's a ceremony for Nyx, celebrating when the days and nights are equally long."

"No, I mean I know what equinox means, I just…" I was about to ask about Stark when a joyful thought hit me… maybe he hadn't told her yet. Maybe he wouldn't tell her ever!!!

"You're mad. I'm really sorry Faith, I totally meant to show you around tonight and help you get acquainted with the grounds and now…"

"No, I'm not mad at all," I interrupted her, I was the opposite of mad, "I am sure that this ceremony will be interesting and I can't wait."

She looked at me obviously surprised. Hell, I was surprised because I wasn't even lying. Anything that could get me doing normal things like all the other fledglings was a fantastic idea.

"Well it starts after dinner, which is over in about forty-five minutes, so I guess I will see you then?"

"Yeah you will! See you then!" I picked up Hades, grabbed his paw, waved it at Zoey and went to my room. I shut the door behind me and let out a huge sigh of relief. Hades started struggling in my arms.

"Sorry, I was just really happy." I tell him placing him down on my bed. He gave me this exasperated look before curling up on my pillow. I roll my eyes and sit down. I still didn't have any of my stuff; I figure my mom would drop it off while I was sleeping. It would be daylight after all and that's when humans are out and about. It was weird thinking about my mom as a human, when I'm not one anymore.

I saw a pile of books that caught my eye over on Aphrodite's side of the room. She didn't seem like the kind of girl to read books much less own them. I stood up and went to take a look. They were nothing that I had ever heard of. With titles like Understanding Your Imprint and Accepting Your Vampyre I felt like Aphrodite would need a little more then a couple of books to help her with whatever she was dealing with.

"What are you doing?"

I straightened up and turned to face Aphrodite. "I was bored, and wanted to see if you had any good books to pass the time." Wow, that was a pretty impressive lie. Go me.

"I should have figured you were a nerd. Why would Nyx send someone remotely normal into my life? I get stuck with freakazoid after fucking freakazoid."

"Sucks for you." I mutter collapsing on my bed.

"Damn right it sucks."

"You don't seem like the kind of girl to make a punny." I sit up smirking.

"A what?" she asks, looking annoyed.

"You know, a pun? Vampyres suck blood… hence it sucks. Ha ha?"

"A nerd that thinks she's funny. Just my luck." Aphrodite says to herself turning her back to me.

"A meh meh meh meh meheh. Meh meh meh." I mimic her in a high pitch whiny voice.

She turned around to glare at me. So shoot me, I wasn't in the mood for being mature. In fact it was probably the first time today I wasn't angrily stomping around condemning this place to hell.


	11. Chapter 11

"Just stay on your side of the room." Aphrodite snaps.

"Yes ma'am!" I salute her before falling back on my bed.

It would have been nice to get a roommate who actually liked me, but in the grand scheme of things having a bitchy roommate was the least of my problems. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until a mini earthquake woke me up.

"You better appreciate the fact I am taking my time to wake you up. I should have just let you miss the ceremony." Aphrodite was shaking me violently and raising her voice like somehow I had gone deaf while sleeping.

"I would also appreciate it if you would stop yelling!" I shout sitting up and knocking her hands away from me.

"Thank you Aphrodite for going out of your way to help your new arrogant roommate. That was awfully nice of you." Aphrodite says, in a voice I could only guess was trying to mimic my own.

"You really shouldn't talk to yourself in third person. It's weird."

"Do you want to see how easy it is for me to make your life hell here?" Aphrodite was deadly calm while glaring at me with a new fierceness.

"I was just kidding. Take a chill pill. Thanks for waking me up." I chose diplomacy over all out rage. She had no idea what hell was. I could almost guarantee that when hell happens she wouldn't be the one dishing it out.

My words made her calm down enough to let me walk with her to where the ceremony was being held. There were loads of my peers walking to the same place we were headed. I paused at the entrance. There was Nyx. Not in her ethereal form I had seen her when I had passed out, but as a statue. A had a small swelling of pride fill me as I walked closer. She did choose me, whether I agreed with her or not didn't matter. And I knew that she was a part of me.

"You look a lot like her."

"What?" I ask, turning to see Taylor standing next to me.

"You and Nyx. You look a lot alike."

I look from him back up to Nyx's statuesque face. He was crazy. There was no way I looked like our beautiful Goddess. Sure we had the same dark black hair, but that's it.

"You're funny."

He shrugs and begins to walk away.

"Wait!" I run to his side, "I'm sorry about bailing earlier."

"You want to make it up to me?" He stopped which made me stop.

"Sure?" I ask hesitantly.

"Sit with me." He suggests holding out his arm.

"Alright." I slide my arm into his and we walk towards the building. I tried not to gape around in amazement at the beauty of it all. What was this place?

"This is Nyx's Temple. All rituals and ceremonies are performed in here." Taylor smiles encouragingly at me.

"You can tell I'm that awed?"

"No, you just look happy."

I smiled more broadly then before and held on tighter to his arm. I don't think I did anything to deserve his kindness, but I wasn't about to throw it away. He was the sanest person I have met so far, and I am including myself in that generalization.

Thank goodness I was holding onto Taylor as I began to make my way up the aisle because as I looked down one of the rows we were passing I saw red fledglings just hanging out. There were at least six of them, and they all had the fledgling red mark. I let Taylor practically drag me away, but not before I definitely made sure I didn't feel any awkward powerful feelings as I passed them. Nothing, well except this urge to find a piece of paper and start writing, but that could just be me, I get the urge to start writing a play every once in awhile. I could no longer pick them out of the crowd as Taylor took me higher into the aisles.

"Who are those red fledglings?" I ask as I take the seat next to Taylor.

"I don't entirely know considering I transferred here two weeks ago, why?"

"I was just wondering, you know, since they're like me… with a different colored mark and all." It sounded lame I know, but I couldn't think of what else to say.

"Hmm. Doubtful." He replies amused.

"Hah! You think you're so clever." I hit him lightly on the arm.

"Only today. And maybe tomorrow. But no promises about the day after that." His smirk grew, and I hit him again just for emphasis. "Oh now you've done it." He suddenly starts tickling my sides causing me to squirm every which way.

"Hahahaha, Stop it Taylor! Hahahahaha I can't breathe!"

I grabbed his hands and held them tightly to keep him from tickling me further. I had already managed to gather unwanted glances from the people around me. He struggled trying to get out of my grasp, but I held his fingers firmly between my own.

"Hah." I state, mimicking his smirk.

"Good Evening everyone. Zoey, our High Priestess in training will begin the opening ceremonies." Topaz's voice echoed around the room. I dropped Taylor's hands instantly and sat forward, my eyes searching for Topaz.

I didn't find Topaz though. I saw Stark staring up at me. The moment our eyes met he looked away. He was standing in the middle of the temple right behind Zoey like he was her protector or something. And then Zoey began speaking and all other worries and thoughts went away.

"We turn to the East in acknowledgment of the power air holds over all living creatures. I invite you." I felt a small breeze blow through my hair, tousling it. I looked around to see where it had come from, but refocused on Zoey as her voice continued, "We turn to the South knowing fire can melt the frost as easily as it can burn the skin. I invite you." Now my hands tingled with warmth like I had just placed them in front of a hot fire. I looked down at them; they looked normal. "We turn west to appreciate the life water gives, and the nourishment we receive. I invite you." As we turned I swear I heard seagulls and waves crashing around me. No one else looked astounded. Maybe they were all used to these amazing feelings. "We turn North to greet earth and welcome her growth and dexterity. I invite you." And then I smelled it, the fresh cut grass and wet soil. We all faced front again, looking at Zoey with her hands held up. "And finally spirit, may the essence of our souls relinquish all worry and doubt and instead fill us with your presence. I invite you." A tingling sensation came over my body that heightened the previous sensations. I couldn't even focus on what Zoey was saying because I was relishing the smell of the ocean mixed with fresh dirt under my toes and warmth pervading my body. I relished every feeling, failing to pay attention.

"And now, Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Spirit, I release you." Zoey's voice filled my mind again because somehow those words released everything I had been so focused on. I was just a girl in the middle of the temple. There were no oceans around me, and I was definitely not standing near an open fire or standing barefoot in a field. Talk about a trip.

"That was amazing!" I shook Taylor gently by the arm as we were dismissed. All be it I had no idea what Zoey had said or talked about after summoning the elements, but just the same. I figure I would get used to the sensations eventually and be able to pay attention next time just like everyone else.

He chuckles, "You're amazing."

"You are so full of it. Does that happen every time?"

"Does what happen?" he asks, still smiling.

"You know, the whole elements bit."

"What whole elements bit?"

"Stop it, I'm being serious now." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh is that what this is? Seriousness?" He was genuinely laughing now.

"You jerk." I laugh, shoving him.

"Now you're going to get it." He made a grab for my arm, but I was out of reach running down the aisles weaving in and out of groups of people. I could hear his laughter behind me, pushing me forward. I take a look back to see how close he was, and in that split second I ran into somebody. I was amazed we didn't fall to the ground with the force I knocked into them. But I felt steady hands grasping my arms. I look up and see Stark standing there, looking less then amused.

"Sorry." I mumble, steadying myself. I guess my adrenaline blocked out feeling whatever it was Stark usually made me feel. I felt it only mildly.

Taylor came running up beside me only to stop abruptly at the sight of Stark practically glaring down at me. I waited for someone to say something, but neither of the guys spoke. Stark turned his glare to Taylor, who matched it equally well. They looked like they were about to rip each other's throats out.

"As fun as this is, we're going to go. See you around Stark." I say quickly, grabbing Taylor's hand and dragging him away from their staring contest. As we left I pulled him around the corner away from other people.

"What was that about?" I ask, all hint of playing around gone.

"Stark is a bastard."

"And you gather that how?" I push.

"I was with him in the House of Night in Chicago. He pretends to not even know who I am, even though everyone and their mother knows who he is. Like he gets off by ignoring those beneath him. And now that he's this unique red vampyre he thinks he's the shit. Did you see the way he looked at you? "

Taylor was breathing heavily again, but this time from pure anger. Not all of what he was saying made any sense to me, but Taylor definitely had some pent up aggression for Stark.

"You and Stark are both transfers?" I ask slowly.

"Yes, from the same school. Golden archery boy gets himself here and shit hits the fan."

I didn't let the confusion I felt show in my voice. I honestly felt bad for Taylor, he seemed really shook up, but I couldn't help but stand up for Stark. In a weird way I felt protective of him.

"Look, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding…" I begin but Taylor cuts me off.

"I shouldn't have said anything. Forget it. I'll see you around Faith." And with that he left me standing there, alone.

Great. Just Fantastic. I march straight to my room and crawl into bed. To think my day was getting better. There was just so much to take in, most of which didn't even make sense. How was I supposed to keep my brain from exploding into tiny bits and pieces? A meow jolted me out of my stupor. I look over the side of the bed at Hades who was looking up at me expectantly.

"Fine, I'll scoot over, but you better not scratch me in my sleep." I tell him, sliding over next to the wall. He hops up on the bed and snuggles into me. I grab my phone before I lie back down. I text my mom: Good Morning mom, First day is officially over, going to bed. I love you. Today was fun. I miss you a lot though. Good luck with your show tonight!

And send. Sure I was lying, today was not fun. But at least she wouldn't worry. I turn off my phone and lie down. Maybe tomorrow would be better. It had to be right?

I woke with a start. I certainly hadn't set an alarm, and Aphrodite was sleeping soundlessly in her bed across the room. It had to have been because of a dream I was having, but I couldn't remember what. I looked out the window to see the last glimpse of light slide out of sight. It was beautiful, but also the signal for me to get up. It was only 6pm, and school doesn't start until 9, but I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep. I stifled a loud yawn before realizing I had over four boxes surrounding my bed. Why hadn't my mom woken me up when she dropped everything off? Probably because you said everything was going fine and she didn't want to bother you, I yell at myself. Groaning I pick out an outfit and take a shower.

I finished getting ready in the bathroom not to disturb Aphrodite. I would bet all I owned that she is not a morning person. Or in our case, night person. I throw on some mascara and decide to let my hair dry naturally before heading off into the mysterious house of night. It wasn't completely dead at least. There were a few students who passed me on my way outside. I had no idea where I was going but I found myself near a horse stable rather shortly. I paused for a moment when I heard a thump sound. And then a second later it happened again. I inched my way around the stable and peeked behind the corner.

There was Stark with a bow and arrow in his hands. He shoots and the arrow and hits the target right in the middle with a thump. Not that I was beginning to control the feeling he always makes me feel, but some how I was able to subdue it, keeping my hormones in check at least as I watched him take another arrow from its sheath, aim, and...

"Faith."

He said my name the moment after he released the arrow, which hit the bulls-eye again. I pulled myself into his line of vision out from behind the stable. "What are you doing?" I ask lamely.

"I thought it would have been obvious." He smirks, grabbing another arrow.

I chuckle awkwardly. "You're really good." I add, after he shot another one. They all seemed to be hitting the exact same spot. Maybe this was what Taylor was referring too when he called him the golden archery boy?

"Again with the obvious."

I sit down on a log, not knowing what else to say. I wasn't particularly verbose this morning and Stark didn't seem like he was in the happiest of moods, but I couldn't make myself leave. So I would have to settle for watching him. His motions were fluid and elegant. He looked like a warrior. The awkward silence was only interrupted by the swishes and thumps of his bow and arrow. What should I say? It was a new day, maybe a new start?

"About what happened yesterday…" Stark begins lowering his bow and finally turns to look at me.

"Lots of things happened yesterday."

He took a deep breath before coming to sit beside me. Which I couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing, because the closer he is the harder it was to subdue that irrational feeling.

"We can't ever be together." He blurts out.

"What?!" I ask completely dumbfounded.

"We can't be together. I pledged my allegiance to Zoey as her Warrior. Every High Priestess has one, and I am hers. She saved my humanity." He was no longer looking at me, but down at the ground.

"What are you talking about?? Being together?" But even as I said those words I knew I wanted them to come true. I wanted to be with him, and I didn't even know him. It didn't matter what Taylor had accused him of last night, or that he thought about Zoey when he first kissed me, or even that I could potentially control his mind. He had protected me and saved me from Erik. He had kissed me back.

He stands up and faces me, looking down at me with those piercing eyes of his. He looked lethal, and beautiful.

"Don't pretend like you don't feel it. Even now as you sit there looking up at me I can feel you. But it can't happen. I let you drink my blood, but we didn't imprint. I can't explain why I feel this way, but it doesn't matter. We can't happen."

"Because of Zoey." I add.

"Yes." He agrees, leaning against a panel of the stable.

"Well that's a load of bullshit." I say standing up and wiping off my jeans. I don't think he expected my reaction because he looked surprised, but I was mad, and hurt and I wasn't about to just take this lying down. "You may be Zoey's protector, which by the way is awesome and amazing. I couldn't imagine anyone better. But how does that have anything to do with us?"

"I can't protect her if I am worried about you!" he shouts stepping closer to me.

"True, but that's not the real reason is it? You like Zoey. I heard you thinking about her, twice. She saved you or whatever. Again great, but I would just like to point out she has a boyfriend. And some human guy on the side too! Or are you fine with being the fourth wheel?"

"That is none of your business." He argues, now only inches from my face.

"I wish it wasn't." I say, all emotion gone. I just felt empty, knowing he wouldn't even give me a chance because it might hinder what he has with Zoey. I shouldn't even care. I shouldn't even be here. I turn to walk away, but he grabs my wrist and turns me back to face him. I open my mouth to protest, to let him know I give up, when he pulls me into him and kisses me. I meant to push him away and slap him, but I melted in his embrace instead. I didn't make him kiss me this time… it was all him. I loved his soft lips against mine, I never wanted to stop. This felt good; this felt right.

_Maybe she would never have to find out. I could pursue Faith without jeopardizing what I have with Zoey._

I know it wasn't fair that I could hear his thoughts randomly, but it certainly made it easier to snap out of the spell he put me under and push him away from me. I am pretty sure my facial expression said it all, I was absolutely horrified that he had just thought that. There was no way in hell I would be any ones dirty little secret.

"You read my thoughts."

"Not on purpose I assure you. But luckily it saved me from thinking you weren't a selfish bastard."

"Faith…" he made a grab for my elbow but I stepped back. I noticed the bow and arrow discarded on the ground, and without thinking that I had never seen a bow and arrow let alone held one I picked them up and easily positioned myself where the arrow was pointing directly at his chest.

"Just stay away from me okay?" I say angrily.

With his hands raised in surrender he stepped closer to me. I pulled back the bow farther, somehow knowing exactly what to do.

"Do you even know how to shoot an arrow?" he smirks stepping to the point where the arrow touched his chest.

I gave him my most evil glare, turned my body so I was facing the target a hundred feet away and I let the arrow go. I didn't know what I wanted to prove, I mean obviously I was going to make a fool of myself, but all I wanted was for the arrow to hit the bulls-eye just like he had done over and over again. So imagine my astonishment when it did exactly that, and hit smack dab in the middle of the target.

"Do it again." He commands handing me another arrow.

Not that I liked taking his orders, but I couldn't help wanting to see if I could do it again. I grab the arrow; place it, aim, and shoot. It hit the bulls-eye.

"You don't seem like the kind of girl to take up archery as a hobby." Stark says, almost coldly.

"You don't know me. And by the looks of it, you'll be too caught up in Zoey to even try to get to know me." I snap, knowing full well I wasn't the kind of girl to take an interest in archery, but he didn't know that. And it wasn't like I could explain how I had just nailed two arrows in the bulls-eye when I had never even touched a bow and arrow before in my life.

"You don't get it Faith."

"What don't I get? Zoey saved you somehow so you owe her your soul?"

He looked practically deadly as he took a step back, "Do you know how I became a red vampyre? My body rejected the change, and I died. But somehow I came back with a red fledgling mark. Neferet used me to bleed Stevie Rae and then let me run free here at the house of night preying on and all the fledglings I desired. Because you see, I was a monster. My humanity was practically gone. Zoey was the only one that helped me, that saw through the monster and into my soul. She helped me get my humanity back."

"You were a monster?" I ask hesitantly.

"You have no idea. Not to say I don't still have my demons, but they're much easier to control now. So do you see? I am connected with Zoey more then anyone."

"Then how do you explain us? I didn't save you. I just got here yesterday, and yet ever since the moment I first met you I felt something so strong I can't even describe it. I can even read some of your thoughts. Am I supposed to just ignore all of that?" I was genuinely upset. Not at him par say, but because I was even in this situation in the first place. I shouldn't want him like I do. I know it's not fair to him, but it is even less fair for me.

"Yes."

That one word cut through me like ice. He looked so apathetic. He wanted me to ignore my feelings. Ignore him. I wasn't going to cry, not in front of him. Not in front of anyone. He wants me to ignore him, then I will.

"As you wish. Go frolic with your high priestess." And with that I left. Good Morning to me.


	12. Chapter 12

I forgot I had my phone in my pocket until it started vibrating like crazy. It was Nichole. I stopped behind a tree to answer it.

"Hey." I say, slightly out of breath considering I had been marching angrily across campus.

"You okay hun? You sound upset."

It was amazing how she knew me so well. One word and she could tell my mood. I was never going to find a friend like that here.

"Hah, upset, angry, hurt, confused. You name it." I sigh leaning against the tree.

"Wait, you're still upset over what we talked about yesterday?" she sounded concerned.

"I wish. Nope, more stuff happened."

"Spill."

So I did. Again. She was a little more responsive this time. Especially towards the end when I got to how Stark told me to ignore everything.

"You should kick that guy in the balls."

"Don't tempt me." I growl.

"It sounds to me like you need to get out of there."

"Weren't you the one suggesting I give it all a good go? And jump into this whole vampyre thing?"

"And I still stand by that of course," she argues, "but I am sure you're allowed a good night out once in awhile aren't you?"

"I don't really know all the rules just yet…"

"Rules or no rules we'll figure out a way to shake our groove thing out there in Oklahoma."

"I don't have a groove thing, and will veto any shaking." I chuckle finally feeling at ease enough to walk back into the school.

"You say that now…" her voice implied much more then I wanted to dive into.

"Fine, fine. I have to get some breakfast, but have a good night Nichole. And thanks for listening, again."

"Any time hun. Ciao bella."

I flipped the cell closed and slid it into my pocket. I really did not want to walk into a dining hall filled with my peers, face the girl I am supposed to help defeat some great evil with and put on a happy face despite the fact I wouldn't mind if the said great evil ate her for lunch. Nyx wouldn't be too pleased if that happened. Taking a deep breath I pushed open the door and had every intention of walking towards Zoey and her gang when someone called my name from the other side of the room. Taylor was standing and waving me over. It was an escape, and I took it walking as quickly as possible over to his table.

"You look nice." He smiles, pulling out a chair for me.

"Are you saying that cause you mean it, or because you're hoping I won't ask about you running off last night?" I smirk slightly as I sit down.

"Both."

"I can accept that."

I think he was planning on an argument on my part because he looked rather surprised at my response, but lets be honest here. Who was I to judge him for running off? Especially when the topic of his frustration was Stark. If anything I should have learned from his example and stayed away. Far Far away.

"Well these are my friends,"

I followed his index finger as he pointed out the three individuals sitting across from me starting with the guy on the right.

"This is Tad."

He looked like a misplaced surfer, with hair even longer and lighter than Taylor's. He doesn't say anything, but nods slightly, not taking his eyes off my forehead. I should be thankful he's not ogling boobs I guess.

"This is Maverick."

He had dark chocolate skin and sexy golden eyes. Were there any ugly guys here?

"You may call me Rick or Mav for short. Whatever your little heart desires." He says interrupting whatever Taylor was about to say and taking a hold of one of my hands and giving it a light kiss.

"Dude, stop hitting on her. Sorry 'bout him, I'm Cheshire." The third guy hits Maverick's shoulder before turning to me and giving me the widest and biggest smile I had ever seen.

"Like the cat?" I question.

"Damn straight like the cat, do you see his smile? It's blinding, like what happens when you stare at the sun too long." Maverick answers, giving Tad a high five.

"It has been my nick name since I can remember, so when I came here it just seemed like the natural choice." Cheshire said still smiling broadly. He was cute in a nerdy way.

"You forgot to mention how your last name is Khat."

The guys laughed at Taylor's little addition. I didn't see what was so funny; I mean I thought it was endearing.

"Well I think it's cute." I give Cheshire a smile of my own which shuts the rest of the boys up.

"And this is Faith Lauren." Taylor finishes the introductions.

"So the rumors are true then? I figured Taylor was just making you up." Maverick says.

"Definitely not made up."

"You didn't let her even get any food before you called her over here." Cheshire accuses. Taylor gives a weak shrug, before grabbing my hand and yanking me out of the seat.

"Good bye?" I call out.

"You're going to see them again, where else would you eat your food? Standing in a corner?" Taylor chuckles.

"Oh, um nevermind!" I holler, knowing I was just calling more attention then I wanted to myself.

I haphazardly gazed in the direction of Zoey's table while Taylor pulled me along and was not ready for Stark to be sitting there next to her. All of them laughing gaily. It made me want to puke.

"You know what, I'm not very hungry after all."

"Nonsense. You need food. At least a bowl of cereal. My treat."

"You have to pay for meals here?" I ask worried, suddenly aware of the fact I had never actually gotten my own food there before, and I had a sufficient lack of money if payment was the case.

"No, but I sounded chivalrous right?"

I couldn't help but smack him. After piling my tray up with the healthiest looking food I have seen in a long time we walk back to the table. This time I made sure to keep my eyes directly in front of me.

"What took you guys so long? Hmm?" Maverick says, an obvious innuendo in his tone.

"Couldn't decide between the three different kinds of bran cereals. I didn't even know there were three different types of bran!"

"She was pleasantly surprised to find out they don't serve waffles or sausage here." Taylor adds.

"Or any other types of foods with more than 200 calories," I groan. Breakfast was always the one meal I let myself eat those kinds of foods. It jumpstarts the metabolism and kick starts the day, my mom would always say. If I am what I eat, then today I am going to be one bland person.

The guys were chuckling at my sour disposition. I glared at them. I am a girl after all, and I am supposed to eat my feelings. How can I eat my feelings with this crap??

"Faith may I have a few words?"

I was brought out of my melancholy stupor by none other than Erik Night.

"What?" I ask, not really hearing what he had said. I wasn't exactly expecting him to come up and talk to me out of a classroom type setting any time soon. And did I mention he looked good? Kind of how I would imagine Clark Kent when he isn't off being Superman. Maybe I didn't really notice that yesterday considering he was either hating on me, trying to kill me, or trying to make it up to me.

"May I have a few words?" he repeats, more firmly this time.

I didn't hesitate in responding, "Sasquatch, Feminism, Coagulated and Houdini. Take your pick."

"What?" he asks, confused. However, the guys sitting around me at the table got it and start laughing.

"I gave you a few words." I explain taking another dreaded bite of my cereal.

"I would pick sasquatch." Taylor says.

"Nah, definitely coagulated. That just sounds gross." Maverick jumps in.

Erik look annoyed but like he didn't know where to go from there. I rolled my eyes, and stood up. I was over the cereal before I even began eating it anyways.

"Throw away my trash? Please?" I ask the guys before directing my attention to Erik, "Where to?"

"Just follow me." He says. I give the guys a wink and head off after my professor. He didn't take me far; we stopped about a hallway down from the cafeteria.

"I wanted to talk about your participation in my class. You volunteered yesterday, and under the circumstances I ignored you."

He paused, but I had no intention of saying anything. I remembered quite clearly his blatant disregard for me. He continued on, "Again, I apologize. And would like to allow you to participate in today's lesson."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. I knew he was going to be civil to me from now on but he was going out of his way to be nice. Though he didn't know exactly how much getting on a stage and performing Shakespeare actually meant to me… which was a lot. I couldn't help but feel a small tinge of fondness for this guy.

"I know it's short notice, and I wouldn't expect you to do the scene in a modern manner, you could just explain before hand what the scene is about and…" he actually sounded nervous. And was rambling now. I smiled, genuinely smiled, and placed a hand on his arm.

"That sounds fine." He stopped and focused back on my face.

"I also wouldn't expect you to memorize…"

I cut him off as politely as I could, "Well which scene did you want me to do because I actually have memorized numerous monologues before and I'm sure one of those could suffice."

It was now his turn to look surprised. It was obvious he did not think I actually knew one iota of Shakespeare. But I could hear a small ounce of respect in his tone as he went on, "I was thinking a short comedic monologue, those are always easy to explain. Do you know anything from A Mid-Summer Night's Dream?"

"Act 1 Scene 1, Helena's first little dramatic fit good enough?" I ask, smirking now.

"Perfect. I thought you had just volunteered because of Zoey, I had no idea that…" But I never got to find out what he had no idea about because Zoey called out our names at that exact moment. We both turned and watched her approach us gracefully. She was so beautiful. I wanted to kick her.

"I didn't see you at breakfast Faith." She declares after she gives Erik a kiss on the cheek even though he moved his face purposefully to receive one on the lips. He looked a little annoyed by this, but I don't think Zoey even noticed. Maybe she wasn't a fan of PDA, especially in front of someone who is practically a stranger.

"I was there, ate with Taylor and some guys. They were nice."

"I'm glad you're making friends. You and I still need to talk and get to know each other more." She sounded like a proud mother. Which made me the subordinate daughter, something I was not okay with.

"Here's the thing Zoey," I began, about to tell her I would rather chew my own arm off then get to know her at this point in time. But again someone interrupted my train of thought by calling Zoey's name. Again I turned to see who was coming now and this time my breathing faltered because it was Stark approaching us without hesitation. Like he hadn't pissed me off only an hour or so ago. Like I didn't want to blow him up with my mind. Though all be it he probably didn't really know the latter thought, but he could have put two and two together by the look I was giving him. Then again that would require him to look at me, which he was not. At all.

"You left your book at the table." He says, handing it to her.

"Thank you. You'd think after these last few weeks the least I could do is remember not to leave my things lying about the school."

They all laughed delightedly. I added a small chuckle in the midst. What the hell am I doing here: in between two guys in love with this one girl. I don't think Erik has a clue about what's really going on either. When the laughter subsided I attempted my escape.

"I'm off, see you guys later." Simple, short. Should have turned around and ran.

"We're going to the same class, I can just walk with you." Zoey smiles at me.

Stop smirking you whore. Ugh, I don't want to be anywhere near you right now.

"I was meaning to go back to my room, I forgot something."

"I can still come with you, I haven't seen Aphrodite since last night and it would be nice to,"

"Actually, Zoey could I talk with you before class. I need to ask you something." Erik had interrupted her, and took the focus off of me. Thank Goddess too because I was about to blow up. Maybe Erik had realized that somehow and intervened. In which case I owed him big time. I don't mean to feel this way towards her; Nyx said we were supposed to be working together. But I just couldn't seem to get over my jealousy right now. At least when she was around that overwhelming feeling I usually feel for Stark is almost non existent. But the moment Erik and Zoey had walked off it was back again. I didn't dare acknowledge him, even though I was tempted to comment on the fact his love interest just walked off with her boyfriend. Rub it in his face a little. As appealing as that was, I just took a deep breath and walked away.

I was the first in the classroom. I didn't go to my room, I just said that to try and get away from Zoey. I was reviewing the monologue in my head. Helena was lamenting on Hermia's beauty and the fact Demetrius, the guy who had previously had sex with her and whom she loved, now wanted Hermia, even though she is in love with Lysander. Ironic right? We could just switch some names and it would be my life at this very moment. Minus the sex. When did I get so melodramatic? Oh right, when I became a fledgling. The room filled up quickly, and luckily Taylor took a seat next to me. Unluckily Zoey took the one on the other side of me. This girl just couldn't take a hint.

"Sorry about earlier, Erik had to talk to me. But what if we sit together at lunch and talk then?"

"Taylor already asked me to sit with him, didn't you Taylor?" I nudge him with my foot.

"What?"

"I was just telling Zoey how you had already asked me to eat Lunch with you." I say, giving him a pleading look that Zoey could not see.

"Oh right. Yeah, I did."

"Can you let me borrow her then? It is really important that I talk with her. What if she sits with you at dinner time?"

"I don't think that will really work." I say simultaneously as Taylor throws me to the wolves. "I think that would be fine."

I groan inwardly. "Wonderful. Lunch it is." She grins before facing front again.

"I hate you." I whisper to him as Erik silences the classroom.

"No you don't." he chuckles.

"I know one day is not very long to perfect the modern styles of Shakespeare, so I have decided to push it to Monday. So all of the volunteer's scenes better be perfect by that time. As for today, we will be reviewing monologues. After our volunteer shows us a monologue from A Midsummer Night's Dream, you will each pick your own monologue to break down, dissect the meaning of and practice your own form of meter. Faith would you please do us the honors."

Any talk about the assignment was hushed at the mention of my name. Here goes nothing. I took my place on stage, looking out on all my eager peer's faces.

"Helena's first monologue begins after she finds out her lover Demetrius no longer wants her, but her best friend Hermia who is in love with Lysander. Act 1 Scene 1."

With one final breath I began.

"Call you me fair? That fair again unsay.

Demetrius loves your fair: O happy fair!

Your eyes are lode-stars; and your tongue's sweet air more tuneable than lark to shepherd's ear, when wheat is green, when hawthorn buds appear.

Sickness is catching: O, were favour so, yours would I catch, fair Hermia, ere I go; my ear should catch your voice, my eye your eye, my tongue should catch your tongue's sweet melody.

Were the world mine, Demetrius being bated, the rest I'd give to be to you translated.

O, teach me how you look, and with what art you sway the motion of Demetrius' heart."

The loud applause broke me out of my trance and I bowed, smiling the biggest smile I could. I hadn't been this happy since the last time I was on stage. And I was only up here for a minute at least.

"Now that is what I call acting. You are to all strive for that kind of passion understand? Now start picking your monologues." Erik proclaimed, but not before beaming up at me. I was stunned at the response I received as I came down.

"You were amazing!"

"You could give Professor Night a run for his money!"

"How did you do that?"

"Could you help me with my monologue?"

Overwhelmed I finally found my seat next to Taylor.

"And to think you couldn't get any more popular."

"I'm popular?" I ask him, hesitantly.

"Well in the rumor circuits. What with your mark and all. But now it seems you have talent as well. You're just wowing us here at the house of night."

I smiled sheepishly as he left to go find a book to pick his monologue from.

"You really were quite good." Her voice was soft, and less obnoxious than before.

"Thank you Zoey." I say, actually meaning it.

"I don't know what I did, to make you dislike me, but I hope I can fix it."

"Whatever made you think such a thing?" I ask, my voice suddenly getting an octave higher. I am so bad with confrontation.

"Oh I don't know. You're determination to avoid me or the attempt to get out of eating lunch with me or talking to me. We were fine yesterday; what happened today?"

Okay so she got me. Why does she have to be pretty and smart? Doesn't seem fair. But I couldn't explain to her it was because of Stark. I had only been here for a day, and had no claim to anything, so for me to get that butt hurt over all this is stupid, yes I get it, but it just doesn't feel like a day. Stark hurt me, because of this girl. And I was taking my anger out on her.

"I'm sorry. I am. I let certain emotions get to me, and perfect you seemed like a good person to take it all out on."

"Me? Perfect? Girl we have a lot to talk about." I couldn't help but laugh along with her, because maybe I had over reacted, and maybe Stark wasn't worth my effort or time, and maybe Zoey could actually become a friend of mine. Maybe.


	13. Chapter 13

"Let me get this straight. Neferet was your High Priestess, who pretty much went psycho, and brought this evil God thing back to life. And now this evil God thing wants you."

"More or less. Neferet is powerful. I don't know how she created the Red fledglings, but she did. And she was able to manipulate me into hurting everyone I cared about. Declared war on humans and then brought Kalona from the Earth where he had been imprisoned."

"And then you killed them?" I ask, knowing I sounded incredibly too hopeful.

"No, but we did stop them. And for the time being we're at peace." Zoey finishes, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble but I don't think your peace is going to remain for all that long. Nyx said the whole reason why I started the change was because I need to help you defeat evil. She was obviously a lot more articulate sounding, but you get the gist of it."

"How are you supposed to help me? Do you have an affinity?"

I don't think she meant to sound skeptical, but that's how I took it. And skepticism is not what I need right now.

"If I knew how to help you I think I would have done so already. You know Nyx even better than I do. She doesn't exactly hand out instruction manuals. And I don't even know how to figure out if I have an affinity." I was about to tell her about Stevie Rae and Stark and how I could feel them, but I felt that nagging feeling again. The one that warned me to keep my mouth shut. I could tell her about that later.

"I guess you'll just have to keep an eye out for any unique abilities. And I don't want you to think I'm not grateful for your presence here. I can always use all the help I can get. I am just bitter that I have had to deal with so much so soon."

"That's understandable, we can talk about a better topic now that you've filled me in." I suggest.

"See any cute boys you could potentially like? You hang out with that Taylor guy quite a bit."

I didn't know if she was trying to get me to admit to liking Stark, or if she was genuinely curious. Either way, I was not letting her turn the tables on me.

"Two days really isn't enough time for me to really know if I like someone or not. But what about you? Is Erik your first boyfriend?"

"No. I had a boyfriend back when I was a human. Heath. Under really complicated circumstances we are now imprinted."

"Imprinted? Does that mean you're like bonded?"

"Yes. So I have to deal with Erik's jealousy issues quite a bit. And he knows I won't stand for it. And then Stark is my protector. He pledged his life to me pretty much. Not to mention Loren, who was apart of Neferet's plan to destroy me." She looked sad after her last statement, but I couldn't let sleeping dogs lie. Oh no, I wanted to know what happened between her and Loren.

"Loren? Did he go here? What happened?"

"He was the Poet Laureate, and he was murdered." She says solemnly.

"That was unexpected. Were you two close?" I knew I was being nosy, and totally insensitive, but I had this compelling desire to push for more information.

"I slept with him, we imprinted. It was all apart of Neferet's plot. He never really wanted me." She began crying into her hands.

Way to be the biggest bitch ever Faith. I just had to keep pushing. I didn't know what I thought I was going to find. Something to prove to Stark that I'm a better person? Obviously not. I don't even know how I got back on Stark in the first place.

"It's okay. It seems like Erik helped you through it though, and now you two are together."

If it was possible she was sobbing even harder now. "I was with Erik at the time, and Heath. It was a disaster."

My eyes widened at this new information. Okay, just stop. Don't judge her. Stop being a bitch. On the count of three. One, two, three.

"Well it's all okay now. You're happily with Erik, and Heath and you are still friends I take it. And now you even have Stark! He seems like a great pal." Finishing that sentence was one of the hardest things I have had to do in a long time.

"Don't get me started on Stark." She says, sniffling, the tears ebbing away.

"Okay. I won't." I blurt out. The last thing I wanted was for her to start blabbing about him.

"I swear we're soul mates."

I just stared at her. Did she really just say that? "What about Erik?" I ask slowly, hesitantly.

"That's just it. I am so confused! I think I love Erik. Hell, I think I love Heath. But when it comes to Stark there is just this passion that I…"

"Are you sure I am the one you should be talking to about all this? I mean you don't even know me."

"Maybe you're right. I just don't know who I should talk to about it. It's a very complicated situation, and you are like the outsiders perspective with no bias on the matter. I just thought you could help me somehow."

I am hardly biased. But she doesn't know that… Maybe I could help her see reason. It really wasn't logical for her and Stark to be together when she already has two other guys vying for her attention.

"I guess the only thing I can really point out is that if you haven't been able to give up Heath for Erik, nor Erik for Heath, then how do you think you'll give up both of them for Stark?"

"I wish you could understand. I didn't just throw the word soul mate out there to be dramatic. I truly feel something special between Stark and I."

Oh I understand all right. More than she could possibly ever know. And I was slowly losing my patience with her blatant selfish attitude. Who drags three guys along all at once?

"You seem to be in a pickle then." I say through clenched teeth. She sighs heavily, not noticing my tone. "I think I'm going to head off to class now, but it was great talking with you. We can do it again later."

"Next time I want to hear all about you!" she smiles, lifting her tray and following me back inside.

How had that conversation taken such a disastrous turn? One minute I was learning all about wicked forces and the fight against evil, and the next I got to hear first hand all about Zoey's love life. Which if anything just made liking her all the more difficult. At least before I thought it was mainly Stark's obsession, but now I know that Zoey's in on it too. Despite the very obvious boyfriend she has. Looks like my anger towards her wasn't entirely out of place.

I was the first to arrive to class again. Third time today. I was even early to Spanish, and was able to talk to Professor Garmy about my horrible Spanish skills. She said she'd go above and beyond to help me. It was incredibly nice of her. Don't know how much good it will do, but it's the thought that counts. Topaz arrives shortly after me looking incredibly happy.

"I'm excited for class today. We're starting a project that I think will make you all quite happy. I hope your day is going good so far Faith."

"Oh yes. Thanks for asking. What's the project?" I ask, intrigued.

She was about to tell me when other students began arriving. She gave me a small wink and started organizing things on her desk. I had sat in front again, and could see bits of paper scattered about her desk. She also had two bags. I was leaning over my desk trying to see the writing. What I should have been doing was readying myself for Starks presence. I had done a good job during Spanish; I almost got to the point I couldn't feel him at all. But that didn't matter because an invisible wave crashed over me as he entered the room. I didn't mean to look, but I did. He didn't even glance in my direction, just walked to the back and took a seat farthest away from me. At least the feeling subsided a little.

"Okay class, settle down. Now you all should have read Chapter 6 last night. Who can tell me what it was dealing with?"

"Relationships between Vampyres, and the sociological implications of many situations and circumstances on the relationships." The girl sitting next to me answered, without so much as raising her hand.

"Textbook answer Maryse, but at least you read it. Anyone want to put it in their own words? Stark?"

We all looked back at him as he lowered his hand and began speaking. I turned back to the front swiftly, and just listened.

"Vampyre relationships can be a lot like human ones. We can date, get married, divorce, have sex, and so on. However, unlike humans we deal with the need and want of blood. We also have extra abilities that are to be taken into account. Imprinting and other bonds occur, that could hinder or boost relationships. In other words having a relationship with another Vampyre is more complex than human relationships with each other."

"Very good Stark. That is precisely correct. And in order for you all to really get a feeling of what a vampyre relationship is like we shall be doing mock relationships for the next three to four weeks."

I sat there in horror. Please tell me she doesn't really mean what I think she is saying. We aren't going to have to pretend to be dating someone are we? I don't know anyone! Talk about awkward. The other girls however were talking animatedly to their friends. It seems I was the only one apprehensive about this.

"If the ladies would please line up on the left side and the men on the right."

We did as she asked. All the while I kept my fingers crossed that I would be the one left over girl, and would have to sit out on this little project.

"Now the ladies will be picking from a bag with the boys names. The piece of paper you pick will have the boy's name you are to be paired with. The men will be picking pieces of paper that have different statuses on them. For example, newly weds, divorced, dating, friends, and so on. This weekend will be your chance to get to know your partner and get a feel for your relationship status. In each class one of you will pick again from a bag that will give you a predicament. Some good, some bad, and some really random. Now please do not think you must go off and do these suggestions to a Tee. This project is mainly for your imagination, so if it says you and your partner have a fight you must dive into the implications of that fight, not actually have a fight. I want each of you to keep a journal, it will help you write your final paper at the end."

I had my eyes closed the entire time she was explaining the project. This was not going to turn out well.

"Take the bag, take out a single piece of paper, and pass it on." She handed both sides a bag and they did as she said. What if I got Stark? I smirked; he would have to look at me then. No more ignoring me. But then again I would have to be faced constantly with his adoration for Zoey instead of me. The chances of choosing him were like 100 to 1 anyways. I shouldn't worry, maybe this would be interesting. Give me a new perspective on Vampyres and all that I am to become...

And then it was my turn. I held the bag delicately and picked out a piece of paper and passed the bag on. I looked down at it hesitantly. In bold printed letters it said James. I sighed in relief. I looked across the way and wondered which boy was James.

"I forgot to mention, the boys first and last names are on opposite sides of the paper. They were too big to fit on one side."

I chuckled. Topaz was funny. I turned the paper over and dropped it in shock. Maybe I had just read it wrong. I leaned over and picked it up. It couldn't be. I looked at it again, but I read it right the first time. On the other side printed in the same big bold letters was Stark. James Stark.

The girls around me were chatting delightedly, sharing who they got with each other.

"Faith, who did you get?" Maryse asks. I look up from the piece of paper.

"Stark." I mutter, not believing it.

"Lucky. He is totally dreamy." She nudges me, before turning back to another girl.

My body made the decision before my mind had really caught up with it. I was walking to the front of the classroom where Topaz stood.

"If I find someone to change partners with me, is that allowed?" I ask.

She looked down, a disapproving look etched on her face.

"Now why would you do that Faith?"

"I…" but I didn't know how to continue. I couldn't tell her the truth, "Never mind."

I went back to my spot on the wall, not daring to look at him. Not daring to look at anyone.

"Okay now for the sake of the newer fledglings, the girls will call out the guys name. Then the two of you will get together and spend the remainder of the class time getting to know each other. You are allowed to leave, but make sure you sign in letting me know your partner and relationship status. Sapphire, you may begin."

I shifted uneasily as each girl finished, getting closer and closer to me. Could I faint again? Make everyone forget about this little project?

"Ivan Van Hugo." Maryse calls out.

And then all eyes were on me. I could feel them. I looked up, and found him. He was the only guy not looking at me. Apparently there was something really interesting on the floor. With an evil smile I said his name. "James Stark."

His head jerked up and found me. His look of shock transformed to aggravation in an instant. This was going to be a long three weeks.


	14. Chapter 14

I walked over to Stark smirking at him the whole way. Karma's a bitch isn't it? Too bad he couldn't read my mind, but then again I think the look I was giving him said it all.

"What's our relationship partner?" I ask in a western accent.

"This is not happening. I'm going to go talk to Topaz."

"Be my guest." I sit down, and watch as he walks up to her and starts yammering away. She gave him the same disappointed look, and he faltered a bit, and then he was walking back towards me. Everyone else was leaving the classroom.

"She said no to you too huh?"

He glared at me, "You could have told me you already asked."

"Now where would the fun be in that? Now, I repeat, what's our relationship?"

He mumbled something incoherent.

"You might want to speak up if you.."

"We're dating, have been for a year and a half." He cut me off and tossed the paper at me. And sure enough it said exactly that.

He raised his hand calling Topaz over. What was he going to ask her now?

"Now what exactly does this whole mock thing entail? Do we have to pretend we're dating outside of class? Only inside of class? What?"

"Very good question. You have to do enough in order to be able to write about it in the journal. If neither one of you have ever dated anyone before then it would be hard to imagine what it would be like. However if you have, you may find it easier to just talk in class and discuss mock dating situations. It's solely up to you. I would suggest, if you are dating, to go on at least one date. See what it's like. But it's up to you."

"Thank you." Stark's voice held some hidden humor in it. She walked away and he looked back at me.

"Well that simplifies things. I don't see why we would need to date outside of class. We can discuss the implications of dating, and whatever the pieces of paper change about our relationship."

He said relationship like it was poison on his tongue. I had thought this was a way to make him suffer, deal with my presence here, but it would seem I was wrong. His tone was growing colder with each word.

"We still need to get to know each other. We don't have to date. If you're afraid of someone finding out, I'm not going to tell anyone." I was pleading. Had I really gone back to this? I go from anger to pathetic in an instant. What is wrong with me?

"I hardly need to get to know you. You're just like every other girl. Nothing special. Hardly someone I would actually date for a year and a half."

I slapped him hard across the face. I hope I left a welt. Topaz's eyes were wide as I approached her desk. I leaned over and signed Starks and my name, and our relationship. I gave her a small smile before leaving the classroom. I walked to my room trying not to think. But I felt the tears fall just the same. I tried wiping them away, but they kept coming.

He didn't need to say those things. It wasn't my fault we were paired together. It wasn't my fault. I stopped moving, and collapsed in a dark corner, my head in my hands. I didn't need or want this drama. I didn't want to feel anything.

A small meow caused me to jump slightly. Hades blended in with the darkness, but he nudged my leg with his head, and purred. I petted him slowly. How is it that the one person I feel most comfortable around isn't even a person, but a cat? I sniffle, willing the tears to stop.

"Is somebody there?" the deep voice startled me and I accidentally kicked Hades.

He hissed, partly at me and partly at the person looking down at us.

"I'm just resting." I hiccup.

"Faith? Is that you?" Erik had now taken a step into the light that allowed me to recognize him. How had he known it was me?

"Yeah."

"Here, get up. It can't be clean down there." He offered me his hand. I tentatively took it and he pulled me up.

"What happened to you?" I touched my face, and knew my mascara had run down my cheeks. I must look a site. The concern in his voice had a weird effect on me, and the small control I had over the tears disappeared. They started coming faster than before.

"Faith, it's all right. Whatever happened, it's all right." He pulled me into a hug, and held me tightly. I felt stupid whimpering into his shirt. He was a professor for crying out loud.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"Come on, we'll go to my classroom. I'll make you some tea."

I smiled slightly and allowed him to steer me back towards his classroom. The tears were less frequent now, and I was able to feel the effect of my outburst. I felt shameful, and completely ridiculous.

"You want to talk about it?" he asks, ushering me to a desk.

"Not really." I admit, knowing I would feel even more foolish. And deep down I knew I couldn't. It wasn't my place to tell Erik about Stark and Zoey. And it isn't like she is cheating on him, but what else could it lead to? I shake my head… not wanting to think anymore about Stark.

"Might I comment on your performance today in class then?" he asks, starting to heat up a pot of water.

"You mean my one minute monologue?" I question, chuckling for the first time since I had started crying.

"That's exactly what I meant. You were…" and for a moment he looked directly in my eyes and I didn't know what to feel. He shook his head slightly and continued, "Fantastic. I wasn't expecting you to be."

"Theatre was my life back home." I admit, looking down at my feet.

"You were involved in plays at your high school?"

"Yes, and no. My mom owns a small theatre company. I participated as much as I could. So sometimes that got in the way of school productions. But with my Mom I was happy, so I didn't think I was missing out on much."

"That sounds amazing Faith." He says, pouring me a cup of hot water, "What kind of tea do you like?"

"I'm not picky. I've yet to find a tea I don't like."

"A girl after my own heart." He chuckles.

"What about you? Did you always want to be in theatre?"

"I thought I wanted to be an actor, be in films. But now I don't know anymore. What with Z being here, and I kind of like this whole teaching gig." I took the cup of tea he was offering me, and blew on it lightly.

"Zoey means a lot to you doesn't she?" I ask before I could stop myself.

"Yes. I dated Aphrodite before her, and that was all wrong." I choked on the tea going down my throat. He dated Aphrodite??? He laughed at my expression.

"It was before Zoey had arrived, and I can't explain it. Zoey and I just clicked."

"Seems to happen to a lot of people." I mutter.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing." I take another sip of tea.

"Do you like musicals Faith?"

I looked up at him, not expecting that question. But he looked serious enough.

"Yes actually. I love them. I love singing almost as much as acting." I admit.

"Me too." His smile grew larger with every passing second. It seems him and I have a lot in common.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" I ask, somehow drawing courage from somewhere inside me.

He hesitated but nodded just the same.

"Why do you think you craved my blood so much yesterday?"

He flinched at the question, but didn't throw his mug down and rush away or anything like that. He looked contemplative.

"I don't know. I've been thinking about it since it happened, and nothing explains why I would want it so badly. You have a different colored mark yes, but so do others and I didn't want their blood. Whenever you're near me I can actually feel it pulsing through you."

I involuntarily inhaled sharply.

"Don't worry Faith. I won't hurt you. I was just speaking my thoughts out loud is all."

"Something's wrong with me." I could feel the tears rising up again.

"Faith, there is nothing wrong with being different. We evolve, and change. You are beautiful, interesting, and smart. Hardly the work of something horrible."

"Coming from the guy who proclaimed that I was evil." I laugh bitterly.

"My dream had to be wrong Faith. I didn't get my affinity until shortly after I became fully Vampyre. It's still new. I was wrong." He had stood and walked towards me and knelt beside me so he could look up into my eyes. "Whatever made you so sad was wrong too. You're going to flourish here and beyond. Just believe in yourself."

I leaned down and wrapped my arms around him. Who knew that the guy who had almost killed me yesterday would be helping me through an emotional breakdown today. "Thank you." I tell him, pulling away.

"Anytime Faith." He stands and takes the empty mug from me.

"I guess I should get to class. Yay literature."

"Yay indeed. If you ever want to talk or go over some theatre stuff my door is always open." He gave me one last smile, and then I left. I practically tripped over Hades when I walked out of the classroom.

"Why the hell are you lying in front of a door?"

He hissed at me, and looked back at the closed door. "Oh.. I locked you out huh? Sorry boy." I kneel stroking him gently. "Forgive me?"

I swear he nodded his head.

The day went by uneventful. I was in a daze for most of it. I took notes in class sat with Taylor at dinner, and got in bed before Aphrodite was even back in the room. I was exhausted and over everything that happened today. I texted my mom good morning and cuddled with Hades before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Buzzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzz.

Silence.

Buzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzzz.

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T ANSWER YOUR PHONE I AM GOING TO BREAK IT ON YOUR HEAD!" Aphrodite's voice jerked me awake. The light in the room was pretty bright. What time was it? I grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I yawn.

"Oh Good your up. Get ready, I am going to be there in twenty minutes."

"Nichole? Is that you? What are you talking about??"

"We're going out. Come on; get ready. I'm taking you out clubbing. So look hot."

"I don't think that's such a great..."

"Just do it." She shouts into the receiver and then she was gone. I groan. Today was supposed to be sleep in until I can't sleep anymore day. But I am up at the same time I was yesterday. And then it registered. Nichole had driven all the way from our town to here! She was so crazy. I hurriedly showered and blew dry my hair. And then I came to my wardrobe. I had nothing for clubbing. She knew that! I always borrowed her clothes. I threw on some jeans and a tank top. Maybe by dressing down she would change her mind and we could just hang out. I grabbed my bag of make-up and only got to covering my mark when my phone started vibrating again. I jumped on it to keep from waking Aphrodite up again.

"Yes?" I whisper.

"I'm here!" she shouts excitedly.

"I'm not entirely done. I haven't finished my make-up."

"Bring it with you! I want to see you now!!" And then she hung up. She was a force to be reckoned with. So I grabbed my make-up, my phone, my ID, and ran outside. I had no idea where she would be. Apparently I just follow the stone path, because it led me out past the horse stables and to a street where the car was waiting patiently. She turned off the car, jumped out and ran towards me.

"I've missed you so much!" she yells in my ear as we hug.

"It's been three days." I chuckle.

"So you're saying you didn't miss me?"

"Of course not! It felt like three years!" I smirk. She helped me pick up all the stuff I dropped.

"What the hell are you wearing?" she asks, suddenly noticing my attire.

"Listen, I don't own any club wearing type clothes. You know this."

"Shopping it is!" she cries in the midst of a happy dance.

I laugh the rest of the way to her car. She made me so happy.

"Buckle up." She states, starting the car back up again.

I did as she ordered and looked out the window. There leaning against the side of the barn was Stark. He must have been out practicing again this morning. He was staring directly at us. I gasped slightly and faced the front again.

"What is it hunny?" she asks looking out my side window.

"Nothing. Just drive. It's shopping time."

"That's what I like to hear." And with that she pressed on the gas. I couldn't help but glance once more at the barn, but he was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

"So what's new at school?" I ask as I tried the fifth outfit on.

"Oh Roger keeps asking me out. And I keep saying no. Sam and Paul came out of the closet and are now dating."

"Finally," I mutter pulling on the tightest red dress I have ever seen, with two off the shoulder sleeves that were obviously for decoration only.

"I know right? And then the Basketball team are on their way to regional's. Mr. Tanner started the new musical theatre club."

"NO WAY!" I shout, losing my footing and falling into the side of the fitting room.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just lost my balance. But no fair! I leave and we finally get a musical theatre club." I grunt, pulling the dress up the last inch and a half.

"Yeah, I know. School isn't really the same without you. Hell, I feel stupid in Spanish now with you gone."

"Hey!"

"Haha, sorry. Just stating a fact. At least you got away from that class."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I have to take Spanish there too." I open the door and step out.

"Dang girl. You look hot! And that totally sucks by the way." She was circling me with appraising eyes.

"I do?" I sincerely doubted that. Compared to her I always looked cute where she looked sexy. It was just the way our friendship worked. And she was wearing this teal sparkly number that had every guy in this store gawking. So I definitely doubted my hotness.

"Look in the mirror for crying out loud if you don't believe me."

I laughed as I walked to the three-way mirror. And my mouth dropped at my reflection. This dress was like magic. It accentuated every curve and made my eyes and hair pop. My hair was a silky black, and my blue eyes actually sparkled. I turned around abruptly.

"See?" Nichole was smirking ear to ear.

"You think you're so wise." I say, going to take it off.

"What are you doing? Keep it on. We can buy it like that. Besides now we need shoes."

"Nicole I can't let you buy me things, we talked about this years ago."

"Yeah, I couldn't splurge on you when you would work and earn money. Now you can't and thus I have all this inherited wealth that I am compelled to share with you." She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the shoe section.

I leave the store with a makeover, new shoes, a new dress, and a new purse. I felt like I was going to prom, not a club with my best friend.

"You really shouldn't have." I grumble getting used to the four inch high black heals my feet so lovingly adorned. And by lovingly I mean they hate me right now. But I did look good, I could say that much.

"Oh shut up. I don't know when the next time I will be able to see you is, so I am going all out. Besides I bought myself a new skirt too. It wasn't all for you."

"Well thanks Nichole." I laugh. I caught my reflection in the window as I waited for her to unlock the door. My hair was curled; I had smokey eyes, and bright red lipstick. And with the short red dress I felt like an expensive hooker. Nichole however, assured me I looked like a model. Crazy woman.

"Where to?" I ask sliding into my seat.

"Well it's actually a surprise. But it isn't too far from here."

It was the first time since I had started hanging out with her that I felt something odd. Like a dark foreboding feeling. But as she smiled at me the feeling left, and I felt stupid for even thinking it.

"I still can't believe you drove all the way out here just to see me."

"It just came to me. I mean I had suggested you getting out, and I thought hey why not help you? So after school I got ready and drove straight to you."

"I love you Nichole, you know that right? Even though I've changed." My voice faltered a bit, I didn't mean too, but I had the urge to cry.

"Girl, you have not changed. Maybe your body is, but that's an exciting thing! Nothing to be ashamed about. And if you cry, you will ruin your make-up and I will punch you. Just saying."

I laugh. This whole morning has been exactly what I needed. It was funny to think of 10 pm as morning, but it felt right. After twenty minutes of singing at the top of our lungs to our favorite songs she turned into a parking lot.

"We're here!" she says excitedly.

I stepped out of the car only to be jolted back into my seat. The darkness I had felt earlier had practically pushed me down.

"What are you doing? I said we we're here. Get up you silly." Nichole says taking my hand and helping me stand. I didn't have time to protest because she was pulling me aggressively towards the door, with the words Bite Club and Bar lit up in neon red writing.

"What is this place?" I ask her, finally taking in my surroundings. We weren't in the middle of the city like I had expected; this place was out in the middle of nowhere. And unlike normal clubs this one did not have a line of anxious teenagers waiting to get in.

She didn't seem phased as she pushed through the door and let out a Ta-da! with big flashy hands. The occupants of this "club" looked like they belonged in a biker bar. They were all older, all men, and all looked frighteningly fierce. And all of them now had their attention directed towards us.

"Come on," she yanks my arm towards the bar counter, but I pull her back. These men weren't men at all. They were vampyres. And they didn't look like the friendly kind. The beer mugs in their hands held red liquid. Somehow I knew that wasn't a new type of beer.

"Are you ladies lost?" the one closest to us asks. My head jerks in his direction and I wrap my arm tightly through Nichole's.

"Actually we were wondering if we could use your restroom. Our family is waiting outside for us." I lie easily.

"Your family let's you walk around dressed like that?" another one chimes in, sounding skeptical.

"Faith, why are you lying to them? We're just here for the party!" she shouts happily. Was she completely blind? I stomp hard on her foot.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she asks angrily.

"Shut. Up." I whisper, trying to gauge the men's reaction to her little outburst.

"So you aren't with family?" the one that spoke up first asks.

"Listen, my friend here thought this was a club and she was obviously mistaken. So we can just be on our way with no trouble." I explain calmly, backing up. I bump into what felt like stone. I turned around quickly to see another one standing there blocking the exit. His smile was wicked, and it deformed his harsh barbed wire tattooed design that covered his face.

"This used to be a club and then we took over." The man standing behind the bar smirks.

"And by you, you mean vampyres?" I suggest, pulling Nichole to the middle of the room, farthest away from them. There were only about nine of them, but nine against two, not so good. And let's face it; Nichole was acting incredibly loopy right now, so she doesn't even really count.

"We're not just any vampyres."

"Are you a special kind?" Nichole asks, excited.

"You could say that."

They were all getting closer, even the man behind the bar. I was about to start hyperventilating. What the hell had Nichole gotten us into?

"We're the special kind that doesn't like to follow rules."

"Like not sucking someone's blood without their permission?" I ask, making it obvious that I do know the rules. Or at least some of them. They laughed cruelly.

"That one, and killing two little human girls who stray too far from home."

And that's when three things happened simultaneously. 1) Nichole fainted. 2) One of them lunged. 3) I punch the guy squarely in the chest, sending him sky rocketing backwards.

They all stared at me in shock. Hell, I was staring at me in shock, or my hand at least.

"Get up Avery, she's just a human girl."

One of them kneels down and helps the one I punched up.

"Hardly." I argue licking my fingers and wiping the make-up off that covered my mark.

A good majority laughed at me then. "So what, you're a fledgling? I'm scared now."

Somehow, I thought my filled in mark would make them stop. We were of the same species. Almost.

"Axe, why don't you have a piece of her. Use that affinity you talk about all the time."

The one that had blocked the door opened his mouth, and a low deep voice came out, "My pleasure."

"What affinity?" I ask politely, instead of saying what I wanted to say which was really just a big fat Shit.

"Brute strength and an uncanny ability to cause pain," one of the men shouts.

"Scared little fledgling?" he grins wickedly stepping closer.

"Nyx wouldn't be pleased if you killed me. She'd probably get pissed." I stammer, not really know what I was saying.

"Do you think I care what Nyx thinks?" he growls.

I gulped, not knowing what to do. Was I seriously doing to get pummeled to death? Punching that other guy was just luck wasn't it? Not that I have time to dwell on such things, but how in the world had I done that in the first place?

I get in a fighting stance over Nichole's body. I would fight him with everything I could muster, but before I had even thought it he had me by the throat and was lifting me off the ground, laughing horribly. The others laughed with him as he was slowly cutting off my air supply. All I could do was claw at his hand and kick wildly. And then suddenly I knew what to do. Where I could kick his chest in order to dislocate his arm, and cause the maximum amount of pain. I brought my foot up and kicked with all my might. He dropped me in a roar of pain. I landed on my feet glaring at him.

"You stupid bitch." He cries backing up from me, trying to pop his shoulder back into place at the same time.

My neck was stinging. I touched it gingerly. I smelt my blood before I saw it. But sure enough it was there on my fingertips. He must have scratched me when his hand released me. I looked up. If I had felt scared before, it was nothing compared to how I felt staring into the eyes of nine ravenous vampyres who wanted nothing but my blood. Too bad I couldn't tell Erik he wasn't the only one to react badly to my blood, it probably would have made him feel less guilty. They looked like soulless monsters waiting to tear me limb from limb. They were going to kill me, and there was nothing I could do about it. I close my eyes and wait for the pain. Only hoping that maybe after they were finished with me they would be too full for Nichole and let her leave. It was really the only thing I could hope for, as unrealistic as it was.

I heard the movement, bracing for impact, but a second later a swift rush of air flew passed me. I opened my eyes just in time to see an arrow land in the vampyre's chest who was charging towards me.

"Anyone touches her, and they die."

I turned around so fast I almost fell. There in the doorway stood Stark with his bow and arrow at the ready. He looked like an avenging angel. Another arrow was released and I heard the sickening crunch right behind me and another howl of pain.

"I have enough arrows for all of you. And I assure you, I never miss." His gaze was cold and calculated, looking every single one of them in the eye.

When no one moved Stark finally looked at me, really looked at me. "Erik." Another face showed up in the doorway, Erik looking worried. "Can you handle the smell of her blood?" Stark asks calmly. Erik looks at me and nods. "Can you please get Faith's friend then. She seems to have fainted in all the excitement."

Erik passes me and picks up Nichole gingerly. I follow him out the door, not looking back. I did hear Stark give one last threat before slamming the door behind him.

The cool breeze sent shivers down my spine. I was outside. I didn't know what to say… I was still in a state of shock. I was walking slowly, timidly towards the parking lot.

"What were you thinking?? Were you trying to get yourself killed? You stupid stupid girl!?!" Stark had taken me by the shoulders and turned me towards him. He then preceded to shake me violently, and make an awful noise. Only until he stopped shaking me did I realize that the one making the awful noise was me. I was sobbing so heavily I could barely breathe. He pulled me into a tight embrace. "Everything is all right. You're safe now. You're safe." He was whispering over and over again. Rocking me back and forth.

He pulled slightly away, his hands cupping my face lightly, tenderly. I stared into his eyes. He had saved me. He took a finger and wiped away the tears that were falling more slowly now.

"You're bleeding still. Let me help." He tipped my face up and leaned in towards my neck. A spasm of pure pleasure washed over me as he slid his tongue slowly over my wound. He pulled away slowly, his hands still resting gently on my neck. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't really formulate words. Why had he saved me? Why did he even care? How did he know I was in trouble?

He broke my scramble of thoughts as he slid his arm around my waist and started leading me to the car. "A second later and you would have been dead Faith. What were you thinking going into a place like that?" He was back to reprimanding me, but at least he wasn't yelling this time.

"Of all the people to save me I didn't expect you. Batman or Superman maybe, but not you." I chuckle lightly, looking down at the ground as I walked.

"Faith, I…"

"Is she okay?" It was Aphrodite's voice that brought me out of the trance Stark had put me under. I pull away slightly from Stark and look around to see Aphrodite and Zoey approaching us.

"I think she's fine. She had a deep scratch on her neck but it's fine now." He answers her, stepping away from me now.

"Well her friend is fine, seems to have just fainted." Zoey says. I don't know if it was because I had almost died and so now I am all paranoid, but Zoey seemed less than pleased as she looked from Stark to me.

"Now would you mind sharing with the rest of us what the fuck you were thinking?" Aphrodite shouts.

"Not here Aphrodite. Let's go somewhere else and talk." Stark suggests, probably thinking I was going to start crying again.

"Denny's. Denny's is always open." I whisper.

"Denny's it is" Erik says, joining the circle by Zoey.

"Then I suggest we get going, before these renegade vampyres decide to start another fight." Darius chimes in, standing next to Aphrodite.

How many people had come to rescue me?

"And how I'd love a fight." Stark smiles evilly, tightening his grip around his leather holster.

"Down boy. Let's just get out of here." Zoey laughs.

"Yeah, this place really creeps me out." Aphrodite adds.

"You are safe my love." Darius pulls Aphrodite closer to him.  
"Did you guys bring your own car? Will I just follow you to the nearest Denny's?" I ask meekly.

"You almost got yourself killed, I don't think you're in any state to drive anywhere." Stark accuses harshly. I looked over at him, and his look of disdain had replaced any affection his face had held only moments ago.

"Can you drive a stick shift James?" I sneer, finding my voice once again. If he could change in a blink of an eye so could I. He wasn't allowed to save my life and then treat me like shit.

He was silent as he glared at me.

"I can Faith." I turned on Erik, angry at first, but let it pass. He was only trying to help. In fact it kind of impressed me. Not too many people know how to drive one.

"Okay then. I'll let Erik drive. We'll follow you guys." I say calmly to everyone but Stark. I didn't look at him. I walked right on over to Nichole's car and climbed in the front seat. Nichole was lying peacefully in the back still unconscious. I faced forward and buckled up as Erik slid into the driver's side.

"The keys are under the seat." I tell him as I reach in the back for the bag of the clothes I had left school in.

He had started the car and got in position behind the other car, which looked like a Benz of all things. It was quiet for a while as we waited for them to go. So quiet that I was startled when Erik spoke.

"Would you like to explain what is going on between you and Stark? Or shall I have to guess?"


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you mean?" I ask suddenly very interested in my bag of clothes.

"You know exactly what I mean. He was the one that began worrying about you in the first place, and then when we save your ass you treat each other like dirt."

He didn't treat me like dirt until Zoey was in hearing distance that little voice in my head argues. I couldn't tell Erik that though. It wasn't my place. And it would keep Zoey from knowing how Stark really feels. Because even though he is an asshole that apparently wants Zoey, and nothing to do with me. He not only saved me single handedly with all his bow and arrow magic, but was part of the reason I was saved in the first place. So instead I continue to play dumb.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I insist, watching the dim yellow lights pass by.

"If you say so, but I suggest you keep the hostility at a minimum otherwise others will start asking questions too."

Others as in Zoey? I didn't need to ask to know that's what he meant. He was just as afraid of finding out what would happen between them as I was. He wasn't stupid, but I knew he was holding out hope. That she would pick him over all the other guys. Only he doesn't know what she said about Stark and soul mates. And it isn't your place to tell him so stop even thinking about it Faith, my subconscious yells at me.

"How did you stand the smell of my blood?" I ask, wanting badly to change the subject.

"I don't know. Perhaps because it wasn't such a surprise this time. I'm not going to lie to you. It was still hard though Faith. But it's not supposed to be like that. Maybe in fictional vampire stories, but not here. Not in real life."

We sat there in awkward silence for the rest of the trip. It was about a fifteen-minute drive to the nearest Denny's and I knew the first thing I was going to do was change. And then wake up Nichole. She had a hell of a lot explaining to do.

"I'm going to go change really fast, and then I will be back out to wake up Nichole. Wait for me?" I ask him, the moment the car slid into a parking space.

He nodded, and I ran off to put on normal clothes. The lady behind the cash register looked at me in astonishment as I rushed past her to the restrooms. Once I looked in the mirror I understood why. I kind of looked like a vampyre zombie. My hair was now in knots, and my mascara was in thick streams down my face, all the while my mark was as clear as day. I hurriedly put back on my jeans and a t-shirt and washed all my make-up off. There, now I looked normal, kind of. I stuffed everything back in the bag and ran back outside to the car.

"They already went in, said we'd find them." Erik says, as I threw the bag on the floor and hopped in the back seat by Nichole.

"That's fine." I sat Nichole up so her back was resting against the door. She was completely limp so it was difficult to balance her upright but eventually I got it.

"Okay Nichole. Time to wake up." I say, shaking her a bit. Her eyes didn't even flutter. "Come on! Wakey, Wakey!!" I let go of her and she slumped to the side.

"Can you go get me a glass of water please?" I ask Erik politely. He does as I ask. He comes back with a large cup of ice water. I grin, fantastic.

"Thank you." I say, taking the cup from him, and tossing the contents all over her face. She would be furious when she woke up, what with her dress wet and her make-up ruined, but I was ready for it.

She screamed loudly, her eyes popping open. When she saw me holding the cup in front of her she screamed again, even louder this time.

"I know I'm not that hideous without make-up." I quip handing Erik the cup.

"What.. what are you doing here? Why am I in my car?" she stammers, looking around confused.

"Did you hit your head when you passed out? Let me see if you have a bump." I say about to pull her closer to me to examine her head, but she doesn't let me. She was looking angrier by the minute.

"Faith, what are you doing here really? Is this some practical joke? You're supposed to be at the house of night. And why the hell did you pour water all over me?" she retorts, trying to wipe herself off.

"Nichole, what are you talking about? You drove up to Oklahoma to see me. You picked me up in your car, and you took me to this horrible place where we nearly got killed."

She was staring at me like I had lost my marbles.

"Are you okay Miss?" Erik asks.

She looks over to him with wide eyes. "Who are you?" she asks rudely.

"That is Erik, my theatre professor." I say trying to get her to focus back on me.

"Oh my God, you're Erik? You forgot to mention how fucking sexy he was in the midst of that sucking your blood story."

I blush slightly, giving Erik an apologetic smile. Nichole and her big mouth.

"He is taken Nichole. Now focus. Do you not remember driving up here and hanging out with me for the last four hours? Do you not remember walking straight into a bar full of vampyres who wanted to kill us?"

"I had a dream where all that happened. And then it transitioned into me showing up naked at school again."

"You had a dream?" I ask slowly.

"God, yes Faith. I came home from school. Took my nap. Dreamt of you, shopping, special vampires, and going to school naked. And then you wake me up here in my car, soaking wet. I know you were having a bad day yesterday, but seriously hun?"

I was staring at her in horror. I looked over at Erik, and knew he was wearing an identical expression to mine.

"Nichole. That wasn't a dream. You're here. In Oklahoma. And all that happened."

"Except the naked part. I'm guessing that didn't really happen." Erik interjects.

She looked skeptical at first, like she was waiting for us to say just kidding any second, but when that second past and seconds turned to minutes, her eyes grew wide in shock.

"Look, here's the skirt you bought for yourself," I pull out the skirt that was lying in a bag on the floor, "And I have the dress and heals you got me in a bag up front. I'm not lying Nichole."

"How is that possible?" she whispers.

"I don't know. But the others need to hear this. They might be able to help."

I nodded agreeing with Erik's suggestion, and we started getting out of the car.

"What others?" she asks, and I couldn't tell if she was still getting over her shock or excited. She was always excited to meet new people. I shut the door behind me and faced her.

"Stark, Zoey, Aphrodite, and Aphrodite's boyfriend Darius." I say really quickly.

"Can I punch Stark?"

"Is she kidding?" Erik asks, looking as if Nichole was crazier than he thought.

"I wasn't kidding, no. He is le douche bag of the month." She states, walking in step with me to the door.

"He saved our lives tonight." I tell her.

She stopped mid stride. "He did did he?" she asks, a certain hint to her voice.

"You cannot say anything to anyone about anything regarding my phone calls to you. Not a word. So be civil, and act like you've never heard any of their names before." I hiss quietly.

"Yes, Ma'am." She salutes me and we make our way through the door.

"I won't say anything either." Erik gives me a wink, as he passes us both and walks quickly to the table in the corner. He slides in next to Zoey, and plants a small kiss on her cheek. It made me smile, to think he loves her despite everything she's done. I shook me head, it was time to focus, and I had some things to figure out.

"Nichole this is Erik, Zoey, Stark, Aphrodite and Darius. And this is Nichole." I say, taking a seat across from Zoey.

"Nice to meet you all." She says in her most polite voice before sitting down next to me across from Stark. It was the interrogators on one side and the witnesses on the other. Nichole and I being the witnesses.

"So now can you share with us what the fuck was going through your head when you left the House of Night and saunter right on into a bar full of evil Vampyres?"

Glad Aphrodite wasn't wasting anytime. I did owe them an explanation though; they all participated in saving our lives.

"I left because I wanted to hang out with Nichole. We just wanted to go to a club. It just turned out that the one Nichole picked wasn't really a club at all."

"Did the lack of music give you that hint, or the lack of dancing? I'm curious as to which one…"

"Hey dick head, try to keep the sarcastic comments to yourself okay? Us adults are going to have a conversation now if that's okay with you." Nichole snapped at Stark, shutting him up. He turned slightly red, whether it was from embarrassment or anger I couldn't tell.

"Look, I was just hanging out with my best friend. I had no intention of going on a suicide mission." I say, trying to ease the awkward tension in the air.

"But you should have known…" Zoey began, but Nichole cut her off. More politely this time, but still cut our high priestess in training off mid-sentence. I was so screwed.

"It was actually all my fault. You see I was actually the one who took her out shopping and then to the club/bar thing. I mean I know more about your world then she does, I knew what to look up on the Internet."

"You mean you went there on purpose?" Darius asks, a mix of anger and confusion racking his voice.

"Yes. I thought it would be more fun for Faith to see what it would be like to hang out with her own kind. And out of the hundreds of choices I picked that one."

"That would have been awfully sweet if it wasn't completely against the rules and potentially and incredibly dangerous. If you know so much about our world then you should know if she is away form an adult vampire for too long then she could…" Zoey says, taking control of her leadership role.

"Die? Yeah, I know. Hence another reason for the Vampyre club. Towards the end was when I realized I was dreaming and so I just went with the flow and…"

"Wait. You were dreaming?" Aphrodite asks skeptically.

"She thought she was. When she woke up in the car just now, she thought we were playing a practical joke on her. She thought she had dreamed everything up." Erik answers for me. I nod along to show my support.

"So you thought you were dreaming everything?" Zoey asks again.

"Yes. The only weird thing was that I hadn't originally decided on that specific club. In fact I don't remember seeing it at all the first time I was scrolling through the list. But when I saw it, it was like I had to go there. I just had to. And then towards the end, when I knew I was dreaming I had to transition my dream. It was like I could no longer stay in that dream sequence, and then I was dreaming about being back at school."

"That must have happened when you fainted." I conclude.

"May I take your order?" the waitress was hesitantly positioned at the end of our table, not knowing if we were actually there to order anything. I was starving though, so I spoke up right away, "I'll have the cheese sticks."

"And I'll have the club sandwich." Nichole adds.

"And two diet cokes too please." I finish, giving the lady a small smile.

"Anything else?" she asks looking to the other side of the table.

"Um, can we have a few more minutes?" Zoey asks, grabbing one of the menus.

"Sure thing." The waitress says as she walks away as fast as she could.

"You guys didn't even touch a menu." Erik points out, as he takes one for himself.

"We used to come here all the time after school. We pretty much memorized the menus." Nichole says, smiling at me.

"So how long have you two been friends?" Zoey asks, as she scans the menu.

"Well since forever."

"That isn't true Nichole. You didn't even know who I was until third grade when I told you that you were saying Nefertiti wrong."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. How was I saying it?" She laughs trying to say different forms of the word Nefertiti in hopes one would ring a bell.

"Neferet." Zoey says throwing down her menu.

"No that's not how I was saying it," Nichole says, not aware of the reaction that name had on every person sitting in front of us.

"Neferet had to be behind this." Zoey continues.

Stark went rigid, while Erik and Aphrodite shuddered.

"Am I missing something?" Nichole asks, stopping her walk down memory lane.

"Neferet. Evil lady who caused a whole lot of bad things to happen to the House of Night before I got there." I tell her, not wanting Zoey to have to break her concentration on whatever she was thinking about.

"It makes sense. Neferet can control minds; Kalona can control dreams. If they were working together to lure Faith to her death, then they knew they would have to use someone she would trust. Someone who was weak."

"Hey!" Nichole actually sounded hurt by that comment, and glared at Aphrodite for saying it.

"You're completely human Nichole. Your mind would have had no chance against them." Zoey explains.

"But why me?" I ask quietly.

"Maybe Neferet knows why Nyx sent you here." Zoey suggests.

"Besides Zoey, Neferet isn't usually threatened by fledglings." Aphrodite points out.

"She's threatened by power." Stark says, speaking up for the first time since Nichole had snapped at him.

Everyone was now looking at me, obviously sizing me, and my power, up. The only problem being I don't have any power. It wasn't like I had saved myself back there. That was all Stark.

"It's a lovely theory, but just one tiny miniscule detail that I'd like to point out… I have no power."

"Believe me, you have power. Whether you're in control of it or not isn't really the question. But when I drank your blood I felt like I had the power to conquer death."

Everyone but Stark was looking at Erik. Well and me, because I felt entirely too awkward to look at him right now. So of course my gaze fell on Stark, and he had let his façade drop for just long enough for me to see worry outline his features, and then he was back to the cold stare once more. I got to have one whole day to enjoy Stark's company before he pushed me away. One day was all I needed to lose my mind over him. I didn't hear what they were saying now because Stark's thoughts popped into my head.

_She needs to think I want nothing to do with her. Make her hate me. That's the goal._

It's a fine goal Stark. But much harder to achieve when the girl you're referring to can read your mind. I start to refocus back on the conversation at hand when the dark feeling slapped me hard across the face. I reached my hand up to my right cheek. It was throbbing. Then it seemed to push me back, almost to the point where I was going to topple out of my chair. And then I understood.

"We have to go." I announce standing up, yanking on Nichole's arm.

"But what about our food? They haven't even ordered yet, and I'm," Nichole was arguing with me, while the rest of them watched.

"Listen. I just felt the feeling that I felt before I walked into that club to die. I didn't listen to it then, I suggest we all listen to it now." I whisper urgently.

It took a second for them to respond, but sure enough it seemed to click and they were moving quickly out of the booth and towards the door.

"Erik, give me the keys." I say, holding out my hand.

"Do you really think that is necessary?" Zoey asks. Whether she was worried about my driving capabilities or the fact I was taking control of the situation I didn't know, nor did I really care.

"Yes, I do."

Erik tosses them to me as I make for the car.

"Aphrodite, do you know how to drive that car past 70 mph?" I holler, unlocking the door.

"I don't drive." She says snippily.

"That would be my job." Darius bows slightly in front of me. I don't even know how he got there so quickly.

"Look, just keep up. Do not lose me." I order, sliding in the front seat and buckling up.

Nichole slid in the passenger side and buckled her seat belt immediately. The back door opened and closed, and I was pulling out of the parking lot.

"I didn't think you wanted to be near me." I scoff, as I pull out onto the street.

"Apparently I'm in charge of keeping you two safe. Even though I'm supposed to be keeping Zoey safe, but hey, let's not trouble with the rules when it's Faith's gut feeling we're acting on."

I slam on the breaks so suddenly that Stark flies forward on top of the middle console, almost hitting his head on the shifter. I look down at him and smile, "Buckle up." And with that I floor it, laughing as Stark flies back, colliding with the back window.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Lovely readers! **

**I personally want to thank you all who reviewed (and for just reading in general). **

**It always helps me write a tad faster. :)**

**and just for good measure: I still own nothing of House of Night.. that all belongs to the Cast's.**

* * *

I slid into the parking space with ease. We were back at the house of night and I had actually found the front parking lot compared to the side road like Nichole.

"Where did you learn to drive like that?"

Stark sounded mildly impressed. It was the first thing he had said since I had not so accidentally made him hit his head on the back seat window.

"Her Mom of all people." Nichole answered for me, as she slid off her seat belt to look at him, "You should have seen her when Faith was first marked. Got here in two hours with Faith passed out in the back seat."

"You were passed out?" Stark asks, looking at me. I glanced at him through the rear view mirror. Why was he being nice?

"She wasn't taking the mark well. She started coughing and rejecting the change. We had to rush here as fast as possible. It was scary."

Nichole answered for me once again. I looked down at my steering wheel remembering the pain. It felt like months ago, yet it had only been two days. An awkward silence filled the car, and Nichole faced the front once again.

"Looks like you lost the other car. Don't think that big guy was ready for you're driving skills."

"Can I talk to Stark alone for a second Nichole?" I ask her out of the blue.

She wasn't surprised at my random change of subject. Perhaps she had brought up the fact I had lost them on purpose, but either way, she nodded and hopped out of the car. She gave a small wave and walked far enough away from the car to give us privacy, but was still in my line of sight.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and twist around in my seat. Stark was staring out the window. I could tell by his body language that he was back to his cold hard self. I was beginning to control the feeling he gave me. I had been able to tuck it somewhere in the back of my mind as I drove, but now it was slowly inching itself back. Taking a deep breath I concentrated and focused on the feeling, pushing it away. It had no place in the conversation we were about to have. I have to be able to think rationally.

"Unlike you, I can't invade your thoughts, so would you like to begin this little talk?" Stark snaps, still looking out the window.

I wanted to snap back, tell him that I never invaded… it just happened. Big difference. But again, I took a deep breath. Calm is the key.

"Thank you. For what you did. Saving Nichole's and my life. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything. I wasn't the one who knew where you were, that was Aphrodite. And Nyx gave me my affinity. Thank them. Owe them."

I stared at him, my anger growing in line with his obstinate attitude. He still had yet to even glance at me.

"Look Stark. I get it. You want everyone to think you hate me. Hell, you want me to think you hate me. Only problem is you don't."

That got me a glare. A hateful cold glare.

"Don't I?"

"No. You don't. You may want to, but you don't. Lest we not forget I can read your thoughts. I just don't want to fight okay? We have a project to do together; we will have to see each other all the time. It would save us so much effort if we could just be friends."

"Friends? Last time I checked you wanted to be much more than just friends."

"No, I just didn't want to be a third wheel. And that's not the point. Now, now I want to be friends, or at least friendly acquaintances, people who can respect each other. Because people will notice your slip ups Stark. The moments where you don't glare at me, and you worry about me, and you hold me too close. Moments like tonight."

His fierce expression lessened. He was remembering holding me, and the way my hair smelled. I shook my head trying to get his thoughts out of my mind.

"Please Stark? We don't have to be best friends. And I'll be honest, I won't be hanging around you unless I have to, I have no intentions of getting in between you and Zoey," Of course I can't say the same about Erik, "But when we are in the vicinity of each other, it would be nice to be nice."

He looked at me thoughtfully. Oh come on, what I was suggesting wasn't a bad idea. In fact it would keep people from asking questions. Only thing I was worried about was not containing the dumb feeling I always feel around him.

"On one condition."

I raised an eyebrow. He was looking at me calmly, which was a lot scarier than if he had been glaring at me.

"And that would be what?" I ask.

I'll be honest, for a second I imagined him saying _you have to kiss me._ Then he would grab me and kiss me like I've never been kissed before. And it would prove that deep down he wanted me despite his loyalty to Zoey. I heard bitter laughter in the back of my head for letting my imagination even get that far.

"Stop hanging around Taylor."

I felt my jaw drop involuntarily. He wasn't serious.

"Yeah, alright."

His jaw tightened at my flippant yet sarcastic response.

"That's the condition."

I stared at him. He was serious.

"So you're saying that I have to stop hanging out with the one friend I have made in order for you to be nice to me?"

"You have other friends."

"Who?? Zoey? Aphrodite? Heaven forbid if you think you fall into the friend category. Taylor sought out my friendship himself."

"It's only been two days. It's not like you're imprinted. He can seek out someone else's friendship."

"He's the only thing that has kept me sane!! A minor gap in the unconventional fledgling life I lead."

"You don't even know him!!" Stark yells. It wasn't until then that I realized how loud our voices were getting. I took a deep breath and tried very hard to keep my voice at a normal level, despite the seething tone it took.

"I don't even know you. I tried to make a truce. Make it easier on you. But that's obviously not going to happen."

"Obviously." He sighed, brushing his hand through his hair and looking out the window. I turned around and faced the front gripping the steering wheel so tightly it was making my hands turn an unnatural shade of white.

I didn't flinch when the back door opened and slammed shut. Good riddance. Here I am trying to make our lives easier, and he just has to go and be all ridiculous. Why did they dislike each other so much?

I wasn't expecting the passenger door to fling open, and I was even more surprised as Stark climbed in and shut the door behind him.

"Change your mind?"

"No. I still think you should stay as far away from Taylor as possible."

"I didn't ask what you think." I grumble, turning my back to him.

"But as long as you promise to expand your friendship horizons, in other words find more friends besides Taylor I will do as you suggested."

"You will?" I ask hesitantly, because let's face it I certainly didn't expect him to back down.

"Yes. Then we can get along and no one will be the wiser."

A part of me was glad, I mean I wouldn't have to fight with him constantly, but the other part knew I had given up. I should have fought for his respect and maybe adoration, but I settled for a fake type friendship. I shook my head slightly; this was way too much drama for me to handle right now, or ever for that matter. High school was so much easier back when I was normal.

I look at Stark, into his deep brown eyes. He hadn't taken them off of me.

_She is so different from Zoey. Yet she captivates me. How did this happen? _

I flinched at his words. I didn't know when I was going to get used to invading his privacy. But what he had said gave me at least a little hope. It also caught me off guard just enough to forget I was holding back the feeling. The need. It engulfed me faster then I expected.

"Kiss me." I say out loud, forgetting all that we had just talked about.

His hand slowly came up and grasped around my neck pulling me towards him and a second later I felt his warm lips on mine. The heat that spread throughout my body knocked sense back into me. I push him away roughly, yank open the door and get out.

I slam the door and let out a scream of frustration as I sank to the floor against the car. With my head in my knees I started to cry. Not huge tears, but enough to mess up my make up.

"Faith? What happened?" Nichole came over and knelt down next to me.

"Is Stark still in the car?" I ask quietly.

She looks up into the car. "Yes. He looks quite dazed."

"Yeah, well. Gah. There's something wrong with me Nichole. Something horribly wrong." I sob, trying to make sense of what I can do. Read his mind? Control his mind? What next? And why him?

"It's okay hun. Whatever it is, it will be okay. Nyx chose you for a reason. Maybe you're more special than you realize. It has to do with your power or something." She takes me into her arms and just hugs me. I shake my head.

"Faith? Are you okay?"

It was Stark's voice; he sounded apprehensive. I didn't dare look up at him. I just felt shameful. We were getting along just fine and then I go and make him kiss me. Really smooth.

"She's just a little upset with herself right now. She'll be fine." Nichole says reassuringly.

"I didn't mean to kiss you Faith. I just couldn't help it. I'll make sure it won't happen again. I want this friendship thing to work."

I did look up at him then. He looked sad, like somehow he thought it was his fault for making me go off and cry like a baby. I wanted to correct him, tell him the truth. But how do you tell someone that you can control their mind?

"They're here. Come on hun. Get up. Let me fix your face." Nichole helps me stand and takes out a small piece of cloth and rubs my cheeks with it. Presumably rubbing the tear stains away.

"There, all better." She smiles, pocketing the hanky.

The car circled around and parked two spaces away. All four of them get out with bags of food in their hands.

"What did you guys not get about do not lose me?" I say, gathering up my composure. They did not need to know the real reason I was upset.

"Well we were hungry since you rushed us out of Denny's without our food." Zoey says.

"Which by the way, what the hell was that about??" Aphrodite snaps.

"I told you. The feeling… I don't know. I just knew something bad was coming. I'm so sorry to have taken you away from your food."

"Hey. It's all good. We got food, and we're safe. No harm done." Eric jumps in, trying to keep the peace. I give him a small smile.

"We got you guys something too. Here you go Stark." Zoey hands him a bag. I couldn't help but notice the way their eyes locked, and their fingers graced each other's when she handed him the bag. Jealousy like I had never felt before made me want to punch her square in the face. And I don't even know how to punch someone. With my hands balled into fists, I tried to take deep breaths, calming myself down. I had seen them act like this way before. There was no need to lose it.

"I didn't know what you'd like so I got both you and Nichole chicken nuggets." Erik says, smiling down at me. He was handing me a McDonald's bag. He made the jealousy subside a bit, and the fact he had picked my favorite meal of all time might have helped a bit too.

"Thank you. I actually love chicken nuggets. They're my fave." I smile again.

"She's not lying, she was addicted to them." Nichole chimes in.

"Was not." I push her, laughing.

"We can continue this lovely pow-wow inside." Aphrodite interrupts pushing past me. I reach out for her arm, making her stop.

"Thank you. For saving us."

"Yes, well. No one should have to die that way. But come on, I'm seriously cold. Not a fledgling anymore people."

"Right, well you heard her, let's get on inside. We can go to our room; I think it's big enough." I suggest.

"Sounds good." Zoey smiles as she takes Eric's hand and walks off towards the school's entrance.

We all follow in step behind them. Nichole and I at the very end.

"You think Eric realizes Stark's and Zoey's attraction?" Nichole whispers.

"If he does I don't think he realizes how much of an attraction. I think he doesn't want to. I mean I don't even want to."

"Don't get me wrong Faith, Stark is quite scrumptious, but Eric looks like Superman, you know, you're favorite superhero ever. And I can't believe you of all people haven't realized that."

"I have. But he's my teacher. He's taken. He almost killed me. He isn't Stark."

"Hun," she starts stopping me in my tracks and turning me to face her, "You don't know Stark. I know he helped save us, but I just want to help you realize that he is not the only fish in the sea. Whatever you are feeling for him will probably be explained eventually. But it doesn't mean you need to suffer because of it."

I couldn't help but nod along with her. Of course she was right. Of course putting what she was suggesting to practice was an entirely different subject matter, but she was right.

"I'll try to get back to normal. No promises, but I will try."

"Good. I don't want to lose my best friend just because you're turning into a vampyre and dealing with boys at the same time."

I couldn't help but laugh. After I caught my breath I looked around. The rest of the group was nowhere to be seen. I really hope I can remember how to get to my own room.

Only a few wrong turns later Nichole and I arrive in my room. Everyone had taken a seat and started eating. It almost looked normal. Like we weren't eating together to finish talking about why Neferet is involved in my life, let alone controlling my best friend's mind.

"Get lost?" Aphrodite smirks, but her tone held a teasing humor rather than pure annoyance.

"She never has been one for directions." Nichole interjects taking a seat on the empty bed. My bed. Eric and Zoey were sitting on the floor next to it. Stark was in a chair across from them and Aphrodite and Darius were sitting on her bed. I join her.

"So Faith. Tell us a little about yourself. Maybe we'll discover how Neferet is involved in all this." Zoey suggests.

I take a deep breath. I knew that my past life had nothing to do with this Neferet lady. It couldn't. I was the epitome of normal, but I could give them the over view just to prove it to them at least.

"I lived with my mom. She owns a theatre company. I never knew my dad. He left when I was little, but my mom has never complained. Apparently he gave her me, so she's not all that bitter about it. I went to high school. Nichole was my main friend, all the others were just people to talk to really. I never wanted to be marked; I was completely satisfied with my old life. And that's pretty much it."

"Did you know any Vampyre's?" Darius asks.

"Not personally. I knew of them. The famous ones, you know. It was Nichole that knew all about them. She liked the whole idea."

"Liked? No hunny. No past tense here. I still wish I had been marked too, but alas that is not the case. Mainly Faith led the most normal life a girl could lead. She did well in school, and she had fun. Nothing that would remotely explain what is happening now, and why I showed up here when I thought I was in bed asleep." Nichole finishes for me. How I wish she could just stay here, or maybe just switch places with me.

"Well Neferet is not gone. There could be no other explanation for what happened tonight. She has the power to control and alter people's minds. And with Kalona by her side he just makes her more powerful. Not to mention she somehow created the red fledglings." Zoey says, more or less thinking out loud.

"Kalona?" Nichole asks, way to interested for my taste. I didn't want her to be put in any more danger than she was already in.

"It's a long story." Zoey says, looking at me for my permission to continue. I nod.

She begins to dive into the story, sometimes interrupted by others to insert their points of view. I was trying to pay attention, I was. Because it was incredibly interesting and I needed to know all this, but somehow while they were telling the story my eyes shut and I drifted off to sleep.

As I open my eyes I knew something was wrong. Different. I was not on my bed, and there was hot smoke burning my lungs. I try to get up, but my hands and feet are tied. What the hell is going on? I look around, but there was smoke everywhere making it impossible to see farther than 3 feet in front of me.

"It is a shame you chose this Faith. I gave you a chance. We both did. Kalona was interested in you."

Who was that? I had never heard that voice before. I cough loudly, the burning in my throat worsening.

"I thought if I enlightened you then you would see reason. Your power could have paralleled my own. You could have been a valuable asset Faith. Someone to invoke change. But you failed. You have hidden Zoey Redbird from me. That was not the correct choice Faith."

"What the hell are you talking about?? Who are you?" I yell into the smoke. It was painful, and I couldn't understand what was going on.

Suddenly the smoke cleared and I recognized where I was. At home, in my house. The living room area where my mom and I used to watch movies together. And then I saw her, my mom lying on the ground a few feet from me. Her blank eyes staring at me in paralyzing fear. I screamed. I screamed again and again, but she didn't move. I started sobbing. It hurt my throat but I couldn't help it. My mother was lying dead in front of me. I wanted the world to swallow me whole. I wanted to be dead too.

"You will get your wish soon enough. Death will be a gift after what I do to you. Of course we could skip all the messy stuff if you would just tell me where Zoey is."

I looked up to see one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen standing over my mom's body. She had long red hair, and gorgeous untouched skin. She looked like a goddess, but her face was morphed into pitiless rage. And somehow I knew, this was who had killed my mom. This demon woman.

"You're insane. You killed my mother!" I scream up at her.

A splitting pain tore through my head. It felt like someone was literally drilling a screw right through my skull. I screamed in pain. Utter pain.

"You're mother was a puny human. Nothing. Our father created us little sister. That woman was just a vessel. I freed you from her. You should be thanking me. Begging me to take you under my wing."

The pain let up, but what she was saying made no sense. Father? What was she talking about? Who was she?

"Now tell me where Zoey is, and I may just let you live."

I was meaning to open my mouth and scream at her again. But before I could do so a giant winged man came into the room. Yes, you heard me right. He had wings, black wings. Like a dark angel, a very evil angel. I could feel his power all around me. It prickled my skin.

"Neferet, my dear what is taking so long?" His voice was silky smooth, and he looked close to godly. Except for the fact that in a flicker of the light he looked like a hunched over demon. Something grotesque and pitiful. And then he looked gorgeous again. But what had he called her? Neferet?

"Kalona, my apologies. I will have the information soon." She purred, rubbing his chest.

"I never thought a sibling of yours could be so troublesome." He growled glaring at me darkly.

"Half sibling, darling. Just the same. We will have what we need soon enough."

A cawing sound behind me startled me, and when I turned my head to see what had made the noise I let out a piercing scream. It was a birdman thing, and it was awfully close to me. So close I could feel its hot sticky breath on me.

"Quieeeeet." It hissed, as it took its long talon and dug it into my side. I just yelled louder, shaking, trying to roll away from it. But the pain was overwhelming.

"Thanatos won't be happy when he finds out his favorite daughter is dead." Neferet says coldly, stepping closer to me, ignoring my screams.

"A God should never pick favorites." Kalona says, pulling Neferet into a tight embrace.

"You do." She points out, touching him on the nose playfully. He laughs loudly, inviting her to join him. They laugh together, as I lay there, bleeding from my side. I Shut my eyes tightly willing this to all go away. Go away go away go away!!! I yell fighting against my restraints.

"Faith?! Faith, wake up!"

I sit straight up, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Faith, it's okay. It's okay. What's wrong?" Nichole was rubbing my back gently; while the rest of them were staring at me looking half worried half scared.

I felt my side. It was fine. I looked around the room. It was my room at the house of night, and they were all sitting in the same spots when Zoey was telling her story. But what was that…? Oh my God, mom. I grab my phone and dial the home phone. I didn't care that it was past 2 am; I had to hear her voice. Had to make sure she was okay.

"Um.. hello?" It was her. She sounded tired, and completely groggy. But it was her voice.

"Mom! Mom you're all right? Everything is okay?" I sounded hysterical, I knew that, but it just didn't make any sense.

"Faith? Yes, everything's fine. Are you okay? You sound troubled. Are you safe?" she had obviously woken up more at the sound of my voice.

"Yes, yes. Everything seems to be fine. I just had a bad dream is all. Wanted to make sure you were okay." I say, slowly.

"Okay love. I miss you."

"I miss you too. And love you. Sleep good mom. Sorry for bothering you." I say, and hang up the phone.

Everyone continued to stare at me, including Nichole.

"What was that?" Aphrodite asks, looking kind of freaked out.

"What do you mean?" I ask hesitantly.

"You were screaming in your sleep. It was terrifying." Nichole answers.

"So I was sleeping." I say, more to myself than anyone else.

"I guess you fell asleep during my story." Zoey adds, sounding kind of hurt.

"Neferet. And Kalona. Does Neferet have red hair? Does Kalona have black wings? Is he a God?" I ask, the images of the dream burning my memory.

"Wait, how did you… I never mentioned either of those things." She says.

A part of me couldn't breathe. I looked down at Eric. His affinity was dreaming about future events. Could it be possible that I just dreamed about a future event? But if that's so then what was she talking about? Something about hiding Zoey and… being her sister. I was Neferet's sister? No. No. That was not possible.

"Faith what's wrong?" Nichole asks, trying to take my hand in hers. I pull away. I couldn't really breathe. No, it was just a dream. Just a bad vivid very lucid dream.

"I have to go." I say, suddenly standing up.

"Wait, what? You look like you're about to faint!" Eric says, trying to stop me from walking towards the door. I shake off his hand.

"I'm fine." I say, knowing I had to get down to Nyx's temple.

"You don't look fine. Maybe if you would just explain we could…" but I cut Stark off.

"You don't understand. Do not try to stop me." I tell him. He was the one blocking the door, and I knew without meaning to I had controlled his mind again. He wasn't going to be able to stop me. And just like that I walked right on by him and out the door. And then I started running. I had to see Nyx. She had to explain what I had seen. She had to.


End file.
